


The Scars Inside You

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awkwardness, Biting, Blow Jobs, Depression, Drugging, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Triangle, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentions of assault, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Authors note; At this point in time I have no plans on continuing this fic. As the first fic I ever began i will forever keep it on this site to see how far, and to show how far I've come as a writer. But truth is I'm not in love with this fic anymore. I feel no motivation to write it. Honestly i let my brain run wild with no plan and i ended up with someone I do not love, or like. I'm sorry to anyone who enjoyed this fic. I will be continuing to work on That Little Coffee Shop and that will be my main focus. Thank you all.A blooming relationship between Sister Elizabeth and Cardinal Copia starts off smoothly, fluff for the sake of fluff. Casual mentions of mental illnesss but will become more of a plot the more the story goes on.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 94





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first attempt at a fan fic so i kinda have no idea what i am doing, please leave feeback if you have any and i hope you enjoy my work

Started off as a usual morning. Getting up at 6:30am was painful for sister Elizabeth. Who was not a morning person, and not being a coffee drinker didn’t help, but thankfully she had her own room and her own shower.

Most of the sisters of sin shared a dorm and had shared showers. Individual rooms were for the sisters of sin who had earned them, and for the upper clergy of course. Not that they were anything impressive. A single bed in the middle of decent sized room, with a side table on each side with some simple lamps, a chest of drawers across one of the walls, and a simple desk and chair across the opposite wall. You were lucky if you got a window. Thankfully for sister Elizabeth she was in the good books with the people who mattered. The people who see passed the smart mouth and the bubbly attitude to see she was a hard and dedicated worker. Loyal to the church until the day she dies.

The sisters were able to decorate the rooms as they liked. Sister Elizabeth opted for the typical stuff. A few posters from Ghosts tours, and a view framed photos of family to decorate her room.The one thing she had different though was her record player sitting on her bedside table, and her substantial record collection that was stored in storage containers under her bed. Sister Elizabeth very much enjoy music from all eras. Music was good for her soul, and her metal state.

But eventually as the clock hit 7am, Sister Elizabeth had to work up the strength to leave her bed. She was far from a morning person, but breakfast was served at 8am every morning and god forbid she missed it. She had an 8:30am meeting with Sister Imperator and could not be late. She was going to meet Papas successor. She hadn’t heard much about the man, no one had. Only that he was quiet and quite reserved. 

Though she had no idea why Sister Imperator would want the churches librarian to meet the new man first, but she was not one to complain. She enjoyed meeting new faces, especially since most of the upper clergy had a grudge. Few liked the way she was able to speak to the Papas without consequence, they had no idea why they enjoyed her and gave her the privileges that she had. They all assume she slept her way there, theres no other way to get into Papa Emeritus The Thirds good books other than that. 

Sister Elizabeth wishes she could say that the talk about her didnt bother her. She, Papa Nihil, I, II, III, and Sister Imperator all knew the truth. She worked hard to get the library in check after the previous did Satan knows what in there. 

As Sister Elizabeth was heading to the breakfast table just to pick up some toast and butter she was stopped by her friends Sister Ashley, and Brother Max.   
“good morning, Eli” Brother Max exclaimed, embarrassing her in a bear hug   
“dude, cmon, please let me go” Elizabeth huffed “.. Good morning you two, im sorry im tired”   
Both erupted in a laugh  
“of course you are, you wouldnt be our Elizabeth if you werent!” all three shared a laugh as Sister Elizabeth tried to say goodbye “i will talk to you guys later, i have a meeting with Imperator for some reason to meet the new guy”   
“the new guy? why are you of all people meeting the new guy? also what new guy?” Ashley questioned  
“y’know.. Papas successor” both Ashley and Max stared at Elizabeth wide eyed. They were as confused as she was. Why was the librarian meeting the new head of the church first?! 

As Sister Elizabeth said her farewells she made her way to Imperators office. Satan knows why all the offices were located on the other side of the church, but nothing can change the old building now. 

As she got to the beautiful dark mahogany door with a black plaque, “Sister Imperator” engraved in gold lettering she felt a weird sensation in her chest.   
“oh god not now, please” she knew she still had a few minutes to calm her speeding heart, and regain some control of her breathing. Most of the time her anxiety was usually in check. She had come to know everyone in the church, and had a comfortable enough job to never have to worry. She new meeting the new head would be nerve racking, but shes never been on the verge of panic meeting a new higher up. 

After a few minutes of breathing techniques she knocked on the door.   
“come in” she heard Imperator say from the other side “Ah Sister Elizabeth how are you?”  
“im good thank y–” as she was mid sentence she felt arms wrap around her and pick her up, she turned her head slightly to see some familiar face paint “Papa! you’re home, how was the tour?” as Papa placed her down she turned around to give him a proper hug “ah, yes, the tour was as good as always, mia cara. How is my favorite sister?”   
“still not going to sleep with you” she said with a wink as he laughed. 

She enjoyed having such a close friendship with Papa, they both enjoyed each others company, but it somehow never crossed that line. She respected Papa too much, not that hes never tried of course. He is Papa Emeritus III. He respected the fact she would not give it up to just anyone. She was a hard worker and thats definitely a trait Papa found hard to come by. 

As the two were getting to comfortable in conversation Sister Imperator cleared her throat “yes, well, you two have plenty of time to catch up later, but for now Sister i would like you to meet the next head of the Church, Cardinal Copia” 

“Good Morning, your- ” As Sister Elizabeth turned her eyes off Papa to look at Sister Imperator she noticed the man standing beside her. “sweet Lucifer” she said under her breath. Just on the other side of the desk was a man standing in a scarlet cassock, black around the eyes, and facial hair that didnt belong in the 2010′s, but they worked for him. Sister Elizabeth found herself staring at Cardinal Copia a little too long. His miss matched eyes staring back. Sister Elizabeth had no idea what had come over her. She was speechless for the moment. 

“pleased to meet you, Sister Elizabeth” Copia finally spoke, breaking Sister Elizabeth out of her weird trance “yes” was all she could muster as she awkwardly bowed her head, having no idea what had come over her. She looked up and seen his face blush “oh god everyones noticed” she said to her self. 

finally to break the awkwardness that was lingering, Sister Imperator finally spoke “Im sorry to be bringing you in here like this, my dear, i know you must be wondering why you of all people are meeting with the Cardinal first”   
“yes, sister, i am quite curious”  
“Well Cardinal Copia is one of the churches best workers, he has the 2nd highest amount of employee of the month awards” Elizabeth could hear Papa start to giggle “ You see Cardinals work mainly revolves around books, which means he will be spending plenty of time in your Library. He will need your help until he gets his bearings”   
“yes of course, Sister. Cardinal, your eminence i look forward to helping you in any way that you will need me” that sentence sounded a lot more smooth in her head, but it was too late to take it back. She felt her face getting hot. 

“well as fun as this has been, i have plenty of work to do. Plenty of sisters to see” Papa finally chiming in “i will leave you all to… this.” waving his hands about “Good day all” and with that Papa took his leave. 

“Sister Elizabeth, would you mind escorting the Cardinal to the library? im sure he is eager to see it?”   
“oh very” He said with some enthusiastic nods  
“After you, Cardinal Copia” Elizabeth said gesturing to the door as he gracefully walked passed her.


	2. The Library

The walk to the library was long, and Sister Elizabeth had no idea how fill the awkward silence between her and Cardinal Copia who was accompanying her. She has never felt herself at such a loss for words, but it was probably just residual anxiety left over from early that morning. 

Sweet Lucifer this man, she had no idea why this stranger had such an affect on her, why was she so awkward all of a sudden. Attempting to glance over at him when ever she could. Satan himself it was awkward. 

Eventually the silence was broken “so, uh, sister. How long have you been the librarian here?” If sister wasnt so hyper aware that he was there she wouldve missed what he said completely, he said it so quietly. 

“um.. im coming up on my 2 year anniversary soon i think, i honestly have no kept that much count. I’ve been the only librarian for about 6 months though”  
“you are the only one?”  
“yeah, Sister Betty, who was in charge at the time had to retire and they havent replaced her yet. i dont mind though, being able to run the library how i see fit gives me a sense of pride” she glanced at him only to see that he was looking at her back, oh Lucifer what was going on  
“i have heard bits of what the library was like before you took over, Sister Imperator filled me in just before you arrived”  
“OH well i hope she had only said nice things”  
“she did. she talked you up quite a bit. How in shambles the library was, how you bought it back to glory”  
“well I wouldnt say shambles, just the filing system wasnt that great. Alphabetical with just the first letter being used and nothing down the line has been tough to fix, but I have nearly gotten everything set into its right places. it helps fill the time” she could hear the Cardinals gloves creaking, and as she looked over he was wringing his hands together and staring at the floor. She couldnt help but wonder if he was just as nervous and she was. 

“how long have you been with the church, your eminence?” she felt she had to ask a question back to not be rude  
“uh, too long, about 20 years for our beloved Church of Ghost, but too long before as a priest in the Catholic Church”  
“that doesnt suprise me”  
He looked at her with a confused look on his face “what ever do you mean?”  
“oh no i didnt mean to be rude or anything, I just, uh, it doesnt suprise me that you were a catholic and came over to worship the Old One, a lot of people do and-” he interrupted her rambling with a laugh. She immediately decided she wanted to hear it more.  
“its okay, sister. I didnt take no offence”  
“oh, good, thank god.. I mean thank Lucifer. The last thing i need is another Cardinal disliking me”  
she looked over at him and he was smiling at her now. He didnt look like he smiled much. The wrinkles on his face suggested nothing by worry and sleeplessness. “something tells me i dont think i could ever dislike you” he said, as her face went as red as his cassock. She wouldnt dare look at him. 

They finally reached the Library, and as she went to open the door for him he quickly stepped in front “after you, sister”  
“uh, thank you” Sister Elizabeth quickly walking by him “So this is it. im sure you’ll have no issue finding your way around, theres only one door not including the fire exits”  
He was just standing there, standing in awe of the beautiful library before him. The dark wood, the pillars, with half of the library being double story. It was truly one of the most beautiful libraries he had ever stepped foot in.  
“this is where you’ll find me most of the time” she said gesturing to the left of the door to the mahogany desk “if im not there im usually some where around the library. if its not meal times that it” he gave her a nod “If you dont mind sister, i would like to have a look around is that okay?”  
“Of course Cardinal, theres some desks at the back of the library that are pretty hidden and quiet if youd like to set up back there, or theres these ones at the front, but i tend to avoid them because too much traffic”  
“thank you” he said with a slight bow of his head, and turned to disappear down the shelves of books. 

Sister Elizabeth took the opportunity to sit at her desk, and catch up on whatever she needed. As she opened her laptop and barely got it started up Cardinal Martin had walked through the door  
“Sister Elizabeth” he said in quite a harsh tone”  
“Hello Cardinal Martin, how may i help”  
“ive requested a book, that we didnt have, to be transferred here. Where is it. I cannot find it anywhere”  
“let me just check to see if it has arrived yet, your eminence” Elizabeth prayed her laptop was finished booting up so she could get onto the system. Thankfully it has “Uh yes, Cardinal, the book hasnt arrived yet. it should be here within the next few days though. Someone had taken it back in France, and theyve been waiting for it to be returned, which is was.. yesterday. So it should be too long before-”  
“useless. Send it to me when it arrives. Sister Betty wouldve made sure it was here for me when i requested it”  
“Im sorry, your eminence” 

“Is everything okay?” a familiar voice came from behind Cardinal Martin. “Yes everything is fine- uh Cardinal Copia, i hope you dont plan on requesting anything while this girls in charge”  
“i do, and i would also appreciate if you showed the lady some respect. I’m sure shes under a lot of stress” even though both the men held the same rank, since Copia was going to be the new head of the church, he had some leverage. 

Cardinal Martin walked off in a huff muttering something under his breath. 

“What was that about?” Cardinal Copia said looking at Sister Elizabeth  
“Nothing, hes just… some of the upper clergy are salty because I am where i am. They assume i got here by sleeping with Papa, or Sister Imperator. which i dont even want to think about”  
“And did you?” Copia asked afraid of the answer. After he had seen how Sister Elizabeth and Papa III acted together, he couldnt help but wonder  
“Nooooooo, Sister imperator isnt my type. She is lacking a penis, physically, not metaphorically” she looked over and seen Copias face going as red as his cassock. “I say that to her all the time, its okay. as for Papa, though he has tried. I could never cross that line with him”  
“Why? you two seem to get along quite well”  
“well..” i used my finger to gesture to the Cardinal to come closer. as he approached i leaned over to whisper “hes a bit of a slut” Cardinal Copia shot back up straight, laughing at how casually Sister Elizabeth spoke those words “He is also one of my most dearest friends in this Church. Once upon a time saving me from his brothers wrath because i didnt season his pasta”  
“his.. his pasta?” Copia struggling to understand the sentence  
“oh, yeah, i used to be a cook before being transfer to the library. I enjoy cooking, when its good food, but unfortunately the kitchen staff here havent got the highest of standards” 

——-

Copia just stood there nodding as she spoke. Taking in every word. He enjoyed listening to how she spoke about herself. He wanted to know more about her. He was grateful he didnt need to initiate the conversation, and he envied how easy she found it to talk. 

They both had no idea how long they were standing there. Just listening to Elizabeth talking about how some of the upper clergy could treat a sister of sin like her like that saddened and angered him. He wouldnt be another to add to the list. He didnt think he couldnt ever find it in his soul so hate such a beautiful creature. Her shoulder length brown her, the way her hazel eyes stared back into his. He found his mind wandering.  
“Cardinal? are you okay” he heard Sister Elizabeth speaking  
“i, uh, y-yes of course. why do you ask?”  
“well youve just been standing there, off in your own little world” she started to giggle  
“um, eh, sorry, just happens sometime i guess”  
“care to share with the rest of the class” Elizabeth joked and he found himself hot, ready to pass out from the sudden embarrassment, he went to open his mouth but he couldnt think of anything to say. He was broken out of his embarrassment by her laugh “Im joking, Cardinal, this isnt confession” He couldnt help but just stare, Lucifer he knew he was being awkward, but he couldnt help it. 

Thankfully a Ghoul had walked in to save him  
“Hey, Cardinal Copia, my names Aether, im supposed to show you to your office and chambers now?”  
“uh yes of course. Just one moment” he turned back to Sister Elizabeth who was typing on her computer “thank you for showing me the library, sister. Youve been most kind”  
“Of course, Cardinal, i hope your chambers will be up to standards” she said with a wink, and with that he bowed his head and took to following the ghoul.


	3. Walk In The Garden

The next week went by as usual for Sister Elizabeth. She sat in her room one Friday night with Fleetwood Mac’s Rumours album playing on her record player. A Classic. It was just after she had finished working for the day in the library and she found herself in one of her usual down moods. She particularly enjoyed “Dreams” when she was in one of these moods. It was a subtle reminder “When the rain washes you clean you’ll know.” Lucifer did she wish the rain would stop. 

Most of the sisters and brothers of sin would go out on Fridays, and Saturday nights, but being alone with music always helped her. It was her idea of a good night, But this night she wanted to go for a walk. It was finally spring and the churches garden was beginning to bloom. She needed something to get her out of her mood. 

She grabbed her phone and plugged in her headphones. She still needed music this night. Her music taste very much did very. She would listen to Roy Orbison one minutes, and N.W.A the next. Ghost would always be her favourite band though. they had to be. 

She quickly jumped up, and chucked on an oversized hoodie. The felt the most comfortable. They could hid you. It was amazing the power a hoodie two sizes to big had. She left her room, walking down the halls Trying to find the perfect song, she looked up just in time to see Papa iii walking with Cardinal Copia towards her. 

“Mia cara!” Papa was clearly excited to see her. They havent had a chance to catch up yet.  
“hello Papa, Cardinal” she said bowing  
“What are you doing? since when do you bow?” papa questioned  
“I bow, Dude”  
Copia just stood there. Had she really just referred to Papa as ‘dude.’ She definitely was different than the other sisters who just ass kissed all day. It was a relief he will admit that.  
“You never bow to your Papa” Papa said placing a hand over his heart like he was offended, Elizabeth just gave him a nudge on the shoulder.  
“Thats because i actually like the Cardinal”  
“thank you?” Copia finally contributing to the conversation  
“I thought about just going on a walk, maybe through the gardens to see how theyre going. I havent been out there in too long”  
“well then we will leave you to it, enjoy your walk” Papa said as he took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. Sister then in turn bowed to Papa, causing him to chuckle. 

As she began to walk away she heard Papa say “you need to loosen up a little, she will not bite” as Cardinal failed in attempts to shush him. “what was that all about?” 

She had finally found the right song and set into a groove. Humming along as the songs played in her ears. 

She finally got outside, the crisp spring night hit her lungs and she inhaled deeply. Spring had to be one of her favourite seasons. Sun that wasnt too hot, no snow, and nature. She very much enjoyed being out in nature. She walked through the paths that intertwined here and there sporadically. The garden was as beautiful as always. For Ghouls, they Earth Ghouls really did an amazing job with the garden, and the gounds in general. 

eventually she found her usually spot. the statue of Lilith that stood in the middle of the garden. obscured from the church doors by all the threes and beautiful variety of flowers. She sat. it was perfectly out of the way to give the slight impression that she truly was outside, and not in the churches court yard. 

Her peace was interrupted by a text being sent to her phone. It was from Ashley  
“hey, Eli, i already know your answer, but you want to come out tonight? havent see you all week?”  
Elizabeth sat there staring at the text, she knows she should go out. Shes been letting her friendships slip lately, she knows it, but she cannot help it. Ashley sends a similar text every week, and every week she gets the same response  
“nah, im good thank you, Ash. Enjoy your night. i love you, and tell Max i love him too”  
She pressed send and sat back, staring up at the stars as A Change Is Gonna Come by Sam Cooke started playing through her headphones. 

She was too busy enjoying the music a little too loud to hear the footsteps from behind her. She was sitting on a bench facing the statue, head back, eyes closed. Startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder, jumping up into an attack stance, she realized that a poor frightened Copia was standing there infront of her. 

“Oh my god, Cardinal, you cant just sneak up on me like that” she said bent over in a giggle, while trying to calm her breathing  
“oh, uh, im sorry sister, i did not mean, i did not want to-”  
“dude its okay, relax. would you like to join me?”  
Copia sat on the seat next to her, clearly something running through his mind.  
“youre pulling a face there, bud, you okay?”  
“yes, uh, its just.. i dont think ive ever been referred to as ‘dude’” gesturing the quotation marks “or bud for that matter. You speak to your superiors so freely. Its strange to see”  
“yeah i know, I get a lot of shit for it. Some people dont like it and i respect that, just let me know and ill keep it strictly professional”  
“i do not mind it” Copia was staring down at his gloves in his lap, look as tense as ever  
“so what else is bothering you”  
“Nothing-”  
at this point Elizabeth has was turned her head to look at him  
“Hey if you say so, theres something bothering me though”  
Copia turned his head to look at her “what is bothering you, Sister”  
“well see the thing is, i was out here enjoying myself when all of a sudden this man appeared-” copia was staring at her wide eyed “and i seen this man earlier, and informed him i was going for a walk in the gardens, and i feel like i may have a stalker on my hands”  
Elizabeth didnt think Copias eyes could go any wider, or his face any redder. Even in the dusk light you could see it clear as day  
“no- i was- no its-” he sighed “i guess i just wanted to apologise?”  
Elizabeth sat there, she was as confused as she had ever been in her life  
“apologise for what?”  
“well, sister imperator told you to assist me, and i havent asked you for assistance-”  
“woah, what? youre apologizing for not adding to my work load?” Elizabeth was truly confused now  
“w-well when you put it that way, i guess its silly”  
“it is, but it is sweet. Youre a strange man, Cardi”  
She laughed while he just stared, corners of his mouth forming into a slight smile, just before just falling into silence.  
“relax, lean your head back, the stars are beautiful tonight”  
Copia looked at her, doing just that, but there was something more beautiful he had wished he was looking at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive written 3 chapters in one day, really trying to get the ball rolling on the story. feedback welcomed


	4. The Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of dialog, but thats okay. Copia is sweet

Sister Elizabeth found herself getting up pretty easily the next morning. A few hours looking up at the stars really did help improve her mood, or, maybe it was the fact that she didnt have to be alone. She never wanted to be alone, but her friends always took her word when she said she wanted to. The fact that Cardinal Copia had just shown up, and stayed with her. Lucifer knows why, she didnt hate it. She quite enjoyed having his company. He was a nice man, a little strange, a little short sometimes with answers, but he did have his charm about him. He wasnt like any of the other leaders of the church, something was different about him. Thank Lucifer. 

—-

As Sister Elizabeth set her self up Monday morning in the library she was expecting it to be an easy day. Everyone usually was much more quiet on Mondays, usually due to the hangovers still hanging around from their late saturday nights. She wasnt expecting anyone to come into the library just yet. 8:30am is a bit too early for a lot of people, including herself. 

As she was typing away on her computer, trying to catch up on some emails before trying to reorganize the romance and erotica section of the library, god knows why that section is even there. No one goes there, to read anyway. Theres been a few times that shes had to shoo off some horny ghouls, but other than that it stayed empty. She heard someone clear their throat from above her   
“Cardinal Copia, good morning” she was surprised to see him, or well anyone.  
“Good morning, sister, i, uh, brought you something” he said as he went to hand her a white takeaway cup from the cafe just down the street.   
“oh Cardinal, thats so thoughtful but i dont-”  
“Dont drink coffee? i know, its hot chocolate. Papa told me”   
“Even better, thank you so much Cardinal” she held the warm cup between her hands, smelling the scent of the chocolate, before taking a sip  
“mmm” she looked at Copia nodding  
“Sister, i have a question”  
“okay, shoot”   
“Why do you call me Cardinal now”  
Elizabeth couldnt help but giggle at the question, as Copia stood there wondering what was so funny about the question, but he was just happy that he made her laugh.   
“Its just its during work hours, and in case anyone else over hears. I dont want to be blasted for calling you dude, or Cardi this early in the morning”   
He just stood there looking at her and nodding “okie dokie, well i will leave you to your work” he said as he turned on his heel to go to his usual spot at the back of the library where it is most quiet. 

“okie dokie? for a satanic cardinal, he sure uses weird phrases. whatever” she thought to herself

The day was pretty uneventful after that, she wondered if Cardinal Copia had died back there or something because she had not seen him come or go all day. Whether he was in his black, or scarlet cassock, she found it hard to miss him. She tried to resit the urge to check on him. Instead wandering to the romance and erotica section to start her reorganizing. She could tell no one even bothered to organised these books in the first place because they were just strewn about everywhere. not even in alphabetical order. it was clear that not a lot of people in the church opted for books as their source of getting off. 

as she was up on the ladder organizing one of the higher shelves, one of the books somehow managed to fall off the shelf “damn it-”  
“it is okay, sister, i will get it” she turned to the family voice to see Copia leaning down to pick up the book. “Thank you-” she looked around to see if anyone was around “-Cardi”   
He let out a small giggle. He had no idea why he liked being called Cardi by her so much, but he did. “Where does this go, sister?”  
“oh just up here” she patted the shelf just next to her, as he leaned up to put it back on the shelf. Getting dangerously close to her, she could smell his cologne, it was kind of sweet, with some incense or something she couldnt quite put her finger on it, but he smelt divine. 

He was watching her from the corner of his eye as he placed the book on the shelf, he could feel her eyes on him, but when he turned his head the slightest bit her head snapped straight. Her face turning red in turn causing his to do the same. He was still staring, completely unaware.   
“is there- is there something else i c- i can help you with, Cardinal?” she stammered through her sentence. He dropped his mouth open, but before he could say anything someone yelled “Sister Elizabeth!!” the familiar voice called out.   
Both Elizabeth and Copia walked out from the shelves to see Papa standing at her desk   
“Papa! what are you doing, this is a library?!”  
“And i am Papa-” before he could say anything he looked towards Elizabeth, Copia, and the shelves from which they both emerged “- i think the better question, cara, is what were you and Copia doing in those shelves where no one goes?” he said raising an eyebrow   
“nothing, i was just organizing the shelf when Copia came over, i assume, to ask for assistance, but then of course you showed up”   
Papa stood there with a sly smile on his face as he looked at Copia. Who didnt know what to do.   
“Okay, sister, i believe you” as he clasped his hands together. “do you mind if i steal the dear cardinal from you? we have much to discuss about tomorrows big announcement at Mass”  
“Of course, Papa. Do i get let in on this big announcement?”   
“You’ll know with everyone else.” He said with a wink “Have a good rest of your afternoon, Sister”   
“ugh, okay, good day Papa, and you too Cardinal” Sister Elizabeth said, bowing to both men   
“okay, i regret what i said, please stop bowing” Papa laughed as he turned to walk out “c’mon Copia!” he shouted, again, Papa could feel the daggers in the back of his head, it made him laugh.   
“good day, sister” Copia barely said before making his way to follow Papa. 

—–

Eventually it was time to close up the library and head to dinner. “Dinner, uh the smell of mediocre food” she said cringing to herself. Lasagna on the menu tonight, not really a dish you can fuck up too bad, but somehow the kitchen will find a way. 

Elizabeth grabbed a tray and made her way over to the table she usually sits with Sister Ashley, and Brother Max among other acquaintances. She was there earlier than they usually got there, so it was not a surprise she was alone. There were not many of the members at dinner yet. She quickly finished up her food, and decided to head in for the night. She would spend her night with good movies and good music.   
“shit, i left my laptop in the library” Elizabeth remembered. She had been becoming so forgetful lately she was amazing she wast to remember to wear pants in the morning. 

As she was walking back to the Library in a rushed paced, she just wanted to get to bed. She came to turn the corner only slam into someone else. Both parties letting off squeals. She felt the other persons hands wrap around her, she assumes in an attempt to steady both of them.   
“heh, uh evening, Sister” Copia said his hands still on her arms   
“holy shit, Cardinal i am so sorry, i was in a rush to get my laptop my apologies”   
“Dont apologize, sister, i am also to blame. My mind was somewhere else” he said nervously, realizing his hands were still on the sisters arms, he quickly put them to his sides, and stood back a few steps to give them some room.   
“Sorry,again, Cardinal. I hope you are okay? i never imagined such a high pitched noise to come from you”   
“yeah, neither did i, im sorry i startled you”  
“its okay, its not the first time. im starting to get used to you randomly appearing”   
“yes, well, um, please let me walk you to your room. I believe the sisters rooms are right below the upper clergy’s, and i was heading there anyway myself”  
“okay, that would be nice”   
Copia offered Elizabeth his arm and she stood there, she let him know she was unknowing of what to do with it. “Youre supposed to grab it? you wrap your hand around like this” he took her hand and placed in on his forearm.   
“well, like i mentioned i need to go to the library first to collect my laptop. i was in such a rush for dinner, i seem to have left it there”  
“no issue, Sister”   
“please, Cardinal, call me Elizabeth, or Eli thats what my friends call me. Or call me whatever i dont mind”  
“okay, whatever”  
Elizabeth let out a snort laugh barely able to control her laughing “Cardinal was that a joke?”  
“yes” Copia said laughing in return “but why not Liz? isnt that the usual thing to call someone whose name is Elizabeth?”  
she let out a laugh “Oh no, please no, It reminds me of my mother”  
“did you not get along with your mother?”  
“no i did, we just.. didnt have a lot in common. She didnt much appreciate when i said i was becoming a Sister of Sin, which is the usual story around here. Im nothing special”  
“Oh, Elizabeth, i dont believe that to be true” He looked at the beautiful woman on his arm, and she stared back. Eyes starting to tear but she quickly pulled them back. Praying he hadnt noticed. 

The walk to the library was quick, and Elizabeth quickly went in and got her laptop  
“all good, to the rooms we go!”  
The walk to the rooms was quiet, and peaceful. All the Sisters, brothers and ghouls usually didnt retire this early. 

Copia and Elizabeth walked, her arm still looping his. They got to Elizabeths door, and the walk happened to fast. She found it so weird how when she didnt want to be alone, Copia had always appeared. Like he knew.   
“Well, thank you, Cardi”   
“it was my pleasure, Sis- Eli” giving a slight smile.  
She wasnt quite ready to be alone yet though “ would you like to come in?” he went wide eyed and she quickly added “i plan on just listening to music and dozing off.   
“yes, i would like that” he eventually said

Elizabeth turned to unlock and open the door, quickly doing a quick sweep to make sure she didnt leave any underwear or anything laying anywhere accidentally, and it didnt look like she had, that Lucifer. “please, take a seat wherever”   
Copia immediately noticed a box of vinyl records on the floor and quickly headed to sit on the bed so he could have a look through them   
“oh, yeah, i like to collect them, theres more under the bed”   
“im amazed at such a young sister having a collection of vinyl”  
“HA, oh Copia, unfortunately i am not that young”  
“how old are you?” he had never been curious of the sisters age until now   
“i am 25. Very old”   
Copia let out an stiffed laugh “You can say that when you get to my age, as of for now youre still young”   
“oh shit, um, would you like something to drink? i might have some wine around, or maybe some vodka, but i think i drank all the orange juice. I enjoy a good screwdriver here and there”   
“Just water would be fine, thank you”  
“okie dokie” Elizabeth stopped, having no idea why she said that she has never said “okie dokie” in her life.   
She ran to the bathroom to get Copia some water, and she had found him on his knees looking through the rest of her vinyl.   
she handed him the glass of water, as he carefully took it and placed it on the bedside table “So, what is your favourite record that you own?” he asked curiously   
“well, actually” she got down next to him “its this one. As much as i enjoy albums, i do enjoy some greatest hits collections as well. I have a Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons record that i listen to regularly. It has all the classics. Sherry, Walk Like a Man, Beggin’” she found the album, and put it on the player.   
“Do you enjoy Frankie Valli, Cardi?”   
“I cant say that ive listened to him much, no”  
Elizabeth sat there in shock. Unknowing of what to say.   
“let me guess, you are a classical guy?”  
“i do enjoy them every now and again, but i do also enjoy other stuff”  
“Like what? who is your favourite band”  
Copia started to go red “abba” he mumbled.   
“Sorry, Copia i didnt quite catch that” as she placed the needle down and Sherry started playing   
“Abba” he said again   
“abba?”  
“yes, Abba”  
Elizabeth sat on her bed facing him. “Cardinal, everyone loves Abba. I am shocked its not Mozart ”  
“he is a very good composer yes, but i also like things i can really dance too. not just at a ball and such”  
“Not that makes sense. im not judging”

Eventually the record started playing Walk Like A Man. Copia was sitting at her desk now, and she was laying down on her bed singing along.   
“Are you a fan of movies, Copia?”  
“not- not really no”  
“what” she sat up staring at him “Have you never seen Heart and Souls”   
“no?”   
“oh my- youve never seen the dance” Elizabeth got up and started dancing and singing just like they all do in the movie. Copia found this absolutely adorable as he was laughing and watching her move so ridiculously.   
‘im guessing you like this movie? heart and soul”  
“i do, i have some fond memories of watching it from my childhood. being carefree and happy” her face kind of dropped at the last sentence, but Copia didnt want to pry.  
She flopped back on her bed horizontally. Facing the ceiling.

Copia sense a change in her mood and sat down on the bed next to her. “you can lay back you know, the beds wide enough” so he did just that. Both of them laying on their backs, staring at the ceiling, feet resting on the floor.   
He just lay there, sensing there was something she wanted to say, but wouldnt yet.   
“funny thing is” she opened to speak finally “to be honest-” she kept ending the sentence   
“You can speak to me, cara mia” ah the words Papa calls her, she still has no idea what they mean. She didnt want to ruin the mystery behind those words. “well.. you remember the other night in the garden?” Copia was just looking at her nodding as she went “I didnt want to be alone that night, and somehow, boom, you showed up, and now tonight-” she went back to silence for a minute “- i didnt want to be alone either, and boom, i run into you. Its like you know. Or maybe you arent real and are a figment of my imagination that i conjure up when i am feeling lonely”  
Copia just looked at her not expecting her admission. “I am very real. I will admit, myself, that i did not want to be alone tonight either. These walls, theyre.. lonely sometimes. I understand”   
“Thats why you keep rats?”  
Copia looked at her, shocked he didnt think he had ever mentioned them, but he has earned the nickname ‘rat boy’ for a reason “Thats why i keep the rats. its good to have a pet, have you thought about getting one?”  
she just shook her head, and turned her head to look at him. They both just lay there locking eyes, completely understanding how the both felt. Eventually she broke the gaze, staring straight up at the ceiling again. 

Copia didnt want to leave her though. He didnt want her to feel like she was alone, so he just lay there. The both did. 

The next thing Elizabeth knew was she was waking up, the room still lit by her lamps. She searched for her phone for the time. Still groggy from sleep she assumed it was early. Her phone confirmed her suspicions 4:23am. Still a couple hours left to sleep. when she went to move to get under the covers she finally turned her head and noticed Copia was still there. He had taken off his biretta, and his shoes and was fast asleep in the same position. He was snoring softly, he looked so peaceful. Elizabeth found it easy to fall back to sleep after that.


	5. The Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter on my phone so please forgive any weird autocorrected words. If there is any that I have missed, please let me know!

Copia found himself struggling to open his eyes, a ray of sunshine was shining directly in his face. Blinking trying to wake up, he tried to move his arms to stretch only to feel something holding it down. He opened his eyes fully to see that he was not in his room. He had never woken up in a strange room before, I guess there’s a first time for everything. He turned to see what was on his arm to find Elizabeth curled up, clinging to his arm. Face tucked into his shoulder. 

He lay back down trying to figure out how to get free without waking her. It wasn’t easy but after a couple of minutes he managed to wiggle his arm free. She started to stir, but he prayed he didn’t wake her. Rolling on her back he took the opportunity to sit up and stretch his arms above his head. Falling asleep like that was not a good idea. Everything was stiff. Every bone in his body seemed to crack. He giggled to himself at the thought of popcorn. 

———-

Elizabeth woke to her alarm going off. She opened her eyes and looked around the room; no Copia. He must’ve woken up before her and snuck out before she could wake. She would have to remember to try and find him later to thank him for staying with her. He didn’t have to, but she appreciated that he did. 

As she was getting ready to head to the library there was a knock at her door. She was a bit cautious to answer as no one ever comes by her rooms. She opened it to find Sister Ashley “oh, hey Ash, good morning”  
“Eli, I was wondering if you wanted to get breakfast? We haven’t hung out in over a week and I miss you”  
“Yeah, sure, Um just let me finish getting ready and we’ll head to the dining hall” 

———-

“Alright I’m all good let’s go!”  
Elizabeth and Ashley fell into easy conversation. They could go months without talking and still reconnect like they just spoke yesterday. She enjoyed the strong bond that they had. Both joined the church in the same year, so they found each other to rely on during their studies. 

Eventually though Ashley changed the subject  
“Hey, um, Eli, I’m gonna ask you a serious question and I need you to answer honestly”  
“Um, sure, okay” Elizabeth was very weary at the tone she used to ask the question  
“Are you okay? Like mentally?”  
Elizabeth found herself annoyed at the question “yes, I am okay”  
“Okay, it’s just you usually hang out at lunch, but lately I’ve noticed you either not rocking up at all, or taking food back to the library or your room. I just worry about you”  
“I’m pretty busy, you know. Running an entire library by yourself, especially one of this size is tough. Sometimes it does stress me out, but I can’t be away from it for long.”  
“No no I completely understand, I get it I do. It’s just you know I love you. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay”  
She felt bad lying to her bed friend, but she didn’t want to be a burden on anyone. She didn’t want anyone to worry. Whatever she’s feeling at any given moment will pass. All things must pass eventually. 

——-

After breakfast Elizabeth headed to the library to start her duties. She had fallen behind in her emails some bit and needed to catch up.

The day seemed to fly by. She looked over at the clock to see it was 5:30pm. “Oh shit Mass starts soon” she quickly rushed to get everything in order before heading to the chapel. She was excited to hear what this big announcement was. She had a feeling that Cardinal Copia was involved in it somehow, but she couldn’t wait to see why. He hasn’t been in the library today, so afterwards she would have to try and find him. 

As she got to the chapel and found a seat in the pews, she noticed it was a bit of a bigger turn out than usual. Usually with Friday night Masses some brothers and sisters of sin decide to skip in order to go into town and get drunk, but not tonight. Tonight the chapel was filled with speculation and chatter. 

Was everyone was in the churches music started to play to signal that it was about to begin. From the side door of the stage emerged emeritus I, and II, followed by Papa Emeritus the Third who was accompanied by Cardinal Copia. “That’s weird” Elizabeth thought you herself. A Cardinal has never walked out with a Papa before. They all took their seats on stage as Sister Imperator walked out with Papa Nihil. Imperator took her place at the alter to start “Good evening Brothers and Sisters of Sin. Thank you all for being here as I know you all enjoy your Friday nights out. You all must have heard the rumours about there being an announcement tonight, and I’m excited to finally share some exciting news with you all. Papa, would you like to come here” Papa stood from his seat, And strutted over to Imperator he didn’t look like his happy self. His face forced into a smile “okay, thank you all, Sadly my time as the head of Ghost has come to an end”  
The chapel started to chatter amongst themselves, why was Papa no longer the head of Ghost? A Papa has always been the head of ghost?  
“Shh quiet please, I know it all may come as a shock, but as the album cycle has come to an end, we must continue with tradition. We have achieved a lot, spread the word of Lucifer further than we could’ve ever imagined, But my time has come” Papa looked sad as his well rehearsed words fell out of his mouth “From this moment onwards- Cardinal Copia will take the reins”  
“But he is not a Papa!” Someone shouted from the back  
“And like I said, Tradition calls for someone else to take over Ghost, and with no one left in the Emeritus line, the next best thing is this churches most dedicated Cardinal. You will all get used to this in time, I hate to admit it but I’ve seen the Cardinal in action. He gives me a run for my money. Please, all I ask is you all give him a chance. And before I dismiss you all, a week from today we will be having a ball to celebrate.” That seemed to chang everyone’s mood. Everyone loved free booze. “That will be all for tonight, you are dismissed. Enjoy your evenings

As Papa left through the door he came in, the chapel erupted in chatter. No one could believe the news. There had been rumours that Copia would be the new head of the church, but no one expected him to be the new head of Ghost as well. Everyone just assumed Copia would take over duties while Papa was busy touring. The church was very big on tradition, everyone just assumed that Papa III would continue on until Lucifer knows when. He couldn’t do it forever, but eventually there would be an heir. Eventually there would be another Emeritus to take over. You could feel it in the air that some people were not happy with this, but they trusted in the decisions of their leaders. 

As for Copia though. He knew it would bring some unwanted attention. Straight away after mass was dismissed he found himself surrounded by a small group of sisters suddenly interested in him. He could feel himself starting to sweat, his heart rate increasing. He hated being rude but he had to get away from them. The bombarding of questions was too much. 

He excused himself and walked as fast as he could out of the chapel, trying to get some privacy. He sped by some sisters trying for his attention. He needed to be alone, needed some space. His breathing started to become shallow. He found himself getting to the stairwell before not being able to move anymore. He placed his head against the cold stone wall, trying to breathe. He closed his eyes breathing slowly in through his nose, and out through his mouth. He found himself to caught up to notice any footsteps behind him.  
“C-Copia?”  
He turned around like a deer in headlights. It was Sister Elizabeth. She was heading to her rooms when she found him. “Are you okay?”  
“Uh, y-yes, Sister, I am, uh, okay” Copia stammered trying still calm himself  
“You don’t look okay? You look like you’re freaking out a bit” she was concerned for him at this point. Having had some anxiety attacks herself she knew the signs.  
“Do not worry about me, Elizabeth. I will be okay. Just got to catch my breath. I’m not used to all the attention”  
“I understand” Elizabeth quickly searched her mind for conversation to distract him from his current state “Im glad I found you, I wanted to say thank you”  
Copia was looking at her confused “thank me for what?”  
“For staying last night. You didn’t have to, and I don’t even know if you did it for me, or because you just fell asleep, but thank you for just being there. It was nice”

“Of course, I stayed. When a friend says they don’t want to be alone, you don’t leave them alone” This was enough to take his mind off his panic “It was nice. Listening to music, and talking. It’s been a long time since I’ve spent time like that with another” he smiled at her with his head slightly tilt “don’t be afraid to come to me if you are ever lonely, Eli. Even if I am in my office working all night, you are more than welcome to join me.”  
Elizabeth found herself holding back tears, why was he so nice to her? She didn’t deserve that kind of kindness. “Well thank you, Copia, I appreciate that, but I must say goodnight as I’m exhausted and if I don’t get my 8 hours I’ll be cranky”  
Copia let out a laugh “let me walk you to your room” 

Like the night before Copia offered Elizabeth his arm and she took it. The walk to her room was quick.  
“Goodnight, Copia” she looked at him with a smile. Staring into his eyes  
“Goodnight, Elizabeth, sweet dreams” staring back  
They stayed there staring at each other for a little too long before Elizabeth bowed her head and shut her door. Copia headed to his room feeling happy from the from the exchange. It completely took his mind off of Mass


	6. Some Extra Help

It was Monday. 4 days until the ball to celebrate Cardinal Copia becoming the lead of Ghost, and ultimately the Church. Sister Elizabeth had somewhat of a rough weekend, caught up on her own thoughts. She spent most of her time in her room, locked away. From lack of sleep and lack of sunshine, she found it even more difficult to find the motivation to get out of bed and head to the Library. The thought of having over due work to complete didn't make it any easier. Holding back tears just wishing she had the opportunity to call in sick, she knew she couldn't. She had to do her job. She needed the Church just as much as it needed her in the Library. 

Not having the energy to shower, she decided to skip it. Opting for a little extra time laying in bed. She finally got up, got a clean habit, and put her hair up in a rushed bun. As she was heading to the Library she walked straight passed the dining hall. Too much effort to eat. Too much on her mind. 

What felt like an eternity later she finally got to her desk, sat down, and began booting up her computer. "What would be the easiest task to complete" she wondered to herself "I guess I could chase up the late returns. Give them an email." She started going through the list she had neglected from the last week, and gave it a once over to see how many lates there were. A familiar named popped up a few times "Cardinal Copia… 3 over due books. Didn't take him for the kind of person to let things slip like this" she was mumbling to herself. She looked for her computer to find his details "no email? that's weird. No mobile either? only the extension for his office and private chambers" The Cardinal was notorious for working long hours. From early in the day to late into the night. Surely he would be in his office at 9:15am? Usual hours at the church started at 10am, so at least he wouldn't be far off if not, she'll just leave a message anyway. 

She picked up her mobile, instead of the librarys phone. The cord was painfully short, and didn't really have a clear sound. Sister Betty had bad hearing, and Elizabeth never used it. So its not shocking that the phone is like that. As she dialed the extension and it began to ring, she felt a nervousness in her stomach. After what felt like an eternity someone finally picked up "Cardinal Copias office, this is Sister Sarah"  
"Hey, Sarah, this is Sister Elizabeth from the library how are you doing?"  
"im good thank you sister, how are you"  
The phone call was painful. Sister Elizabeth hated small talk. "im good thank you, im just calling up because the Cardinal is on my list of over due books. I was wondering if you could pass on the message to him" while she was speaking she could hear a mumbling from the other side of the phone  
"Sister Elizabeth! Good morning, how are you" Copia was on the phone now. Sounding way to eager this early in the morning  
"Im good, Cardinal, im just calling because you've got a few books over due" oh this call was painful.. But she was grateful that it dragged on longer, because less work, but still working.  
"oh, yes, uh, I am sorry, Sister. I will be in the library this afternoon and I will re check them out. I am not quite done with them yet"  
"That's all good. I'll see you this after noon then?"  
"Yes, Good day, Sister"  
And he hung up. 

Sister Elizabeth found herself sitting back in her chair. She was not expecting the Cardinal to be there, she was relieved and sad at first when his assistant picked up, but she had no nervousness talking to her. A simple job, until she heard the phone was fumbling into someone esles hands. Why he was so eager to take the phone off his assistant she was oblivious to, but hearing his voice sprinkled a bit of happiness into her mood.

She found herself counting down the hours until lunch, when her computer dinged. An email from Sister Imperator "Sister Elizabeth, i hope you had a good weekend. I must ask if you could please come to my office at 3pm this afternoon to discuss a matter of some importance"  
Elizabeth quickly responded in affirmation. 

Lunch came and went, and soon it was time to head to Imperators office. The walk was nice, being able to stretch your legs after sitting at a desk all day was border line orgasmic. 

When she got to the door she knocked and heard an "enter" come from inside. As she walked in Sister Imperator was sitting at her desk with her reading glasses, not having looked up yet. "Sister Imperator, how are you" Elizabeth trying to get her attention "Good yes, Sister Elizabeth, thank you for coming. Im sorry i didn't leave you with much notice"  
"don't worry, you gave me enough notice and a reason to stretch my legs" she said with a laugh  
"yes, well i have good news. We finally have a replacement for Sister Betty"  
"Finally, i love running the library but its hard by yourself sometimes" she said relieved. Its been way too long since Imperator said she was starting to look for a replacement.  
"Yes, will you be able to start training them today? im expecting her aswell any minute now"  
"um, yes of course. What will her roll be exactly?"  
"You will be equals-" a knock came at the door "come in - Ah Sister Scarlet i would like you to meet the current librarian Sister Elizabeth"  
Elizabeth raised from her chair to give the Sister a quick hand shake and to let her know it was nice to meet her and she looked forward to meeting with her. 

The three of them chatted before Imperator had to make them leaver because she had another meeting following theirs. 

When Elizabeth and Scarlet finally got back to the library they both noticed a box sitting on the desk. It was wrapped in brown paper, with a crimson bow on top.  
"That's.. unusual" Sister Elizabeth said waking over to it. "So these are where we will be working" she tried to keep her mind of the box because she only had a few hours with Sister Scarlet before the day was over. She wanted to get in as much as possible. Sister Scarlet though, wasn't in agreeance with that and walked straight over to the box "Are you going to open it?" She looked straight at Elizabeth  
"No, not yet, theres quite a few things we need to-"  
"oh my lucifer you got a gift just left on your desk and youre not excited?" Scarlet looking at her with her mouth open  
"of course i am, its just theres so much-"  
"oh theres a card, open it!"  
Elizabeth found herself liking this girl already. Imperator made a good choice. She didn't seem boring or awkward, and eager just to act like friends "Okay.. okay" Sister Elizabeth took the box from Scarlets hands, placing it down in front of her and picking up the card  
  
_"For your collection,  
C."_  
  
Elizabeth felt the huge grin on her face. She tried to hide it, but she couldn't.  
"So, who's it from" Scarlet was trying to read the card, but Elizabeth had it angled so she couldn't  
"I don't know. it just says 'C'" She knew what "C" stood for, but didn't want Scarlet to jump to any conclusions.  
"well then open it, maybe it'll let you know more"  
As she began to rip back the brown paper, being careful not to go too fast, and to let the anticipation build. She noticed it was a Vinyl. It was black with a gold boarder. She let out a laugh when she finally seen what it was. It was a copy of 'ABBA Gold' one of their greatest hits records. Her smile started to settle as she was wrapped up in such a kind gesture  
"Do you have any idea who C is now" Scarlet snapped Elizabeth out of her head  
"Oh, still no, everyone pretty much knows i collect records" She felt bad lying to the sister  
"Darn. Well, hopefully we find out soon. Im a sucker for romantics" Scarlet said all giddy  
"Me too" 

Elizabeth placed the record on her desk, trying to concentrate while showing Scarlet how to use the computers systems, and knowing how the filing worked. Her eyes kept jumping back and forth. She found it incredibly hard to concentrate. "Ugh its just so sweet" Scarlet said noticing Elizabeths distractions.  
"i know"  
Just before either of them could speak, the secret man himself walked into the library. "Sister Elizabeth, I'm here to recheck those books"  
"Cool, Cardinal, ive already filled the sign out book for you, I just need you to sign it"  
"Perfect" Copia took the book and scribbled "C." next to his name.  
Elizabeth seen Scarlet look at the Cardinals signature and immediately seen the light bulb go off in her head. Her expression said it all  
"Cardinal, this is Scarlet she will be joining me in the library from now on. Hopefully now ill be able to take my breaks"  
"How do you do, Sister Scarlet" Copia bowed to her, as she just stood there. With a smirk on her face  
"Its nice to meet you Cardinal, i look forward to working with Sister Elizabeth in this beautiful library"  
Copia was confused as to why she was looking at him that way and looked over to Elizabeth, only to notice the vinyl, unwrapped, sitting next to her. Light bulbs were going off everywhere today. He quickly cleared his throat and left the library with some quick goodbyes. Too embarrassed to say more. He wasn't expecting anyone else to be there

"i know what the C stands for" Scarlet nudged Elizabeth  
"Yes, i know."  
"So you knew, and you lied to me" Scarlet was acting fake shocked "I know you knew, but we just met so i cant expect you to fill me in on your love life"  
"Oh no, its not like that, we're just friends" Elizabeth felt her cheeks getting hotter. She knew she was blushing like crazy.  
"mmhm, okay, If you say so but i wont judge. Hes cute"

Elizabeth ignoring the last comment quickly went back to explaining what she needed to. She couldn't have been more relieved when she noticed that it was time to retire for the night. After saying their farewells, and generic "was nice to me you, see you tomorrow" they worked out the time to meet, and set the goals that needed to be completed. 

She took her new record and hummed ABBA all the way back to her room.


	7. There’s a first time for everything

“okay, okay.. um would you rather” Scarlet sat there with here hand to her chin, face scrunched from deep thought “..have taste buds on the bottom of your feet, or penis’ for thumbs”  
“what?! what kind of question is that?!” Elizabeth was shocked. They were just playing a simple game before calling it a night in the library “follow up, do the penis’ get hard, or are they constantly flaccid?”  
“oh that's disgusting. I didn't take you for that kind of person” Scarlet was raising her eybrows at Elizabeth, laughing hysterically  
“no its just like that, I just... have always wondered what it was like to have a boner, y’know?”  
“HA, yeah I get you. Okay, the penis can get hard” she said holding back tears from laughing so hard  
“Than I would rather penis for thumbs. That would be much better than tasting everything you walk on” 

They we’re both sitting at their desks, they finished their jobs for the day a lot earlier than intended. They both felt like they had been working hard enough, and felt it was a bit too late to be starting something that they couldn't finish. The opted for a game of "what would you rather" Elizabeth found this a great way to get to know someone. From their answers, to the questions that they asked. 

Elizabeth looked over to the time on her laptop to see it was nearing 6pm "Guess we can call it a night. Walk to dinner together?" The two were getting along well for having only known each other for a couple days, but that's what happens when you're around someone for 8-10 hours of your day.

\----- 

As Elizabeth and Scarlet left the library a familiar voice called out, from down the hall walking towards them.  
"Just the Sister I wanted to see!" It was Papa. "I just wanted to ask-" his eyes trailing from Elizabeth to the Sister next to her "- who this beautiful new friend of yours is?"  
"Oh, Papa, please" Elizabeth scoffed as Scarlets face started to go as red as her name. Papa really tried to turn on the charms, and it was clearing working on Sister Scarlet "Papa, please leave her alone. We've got a lot to do in the library without you being a distraction."  
Papa turned his face to Elizabeth, but his eyes remained locked on Scarlet "Of course, cara mia, I wouldn't dream of distracting anyone" he paused for a moment still looking at Scarlet "During work hours" he continued with a wink  
"Okay, you idiot, what is it you actually need because we were just heading to grab dinner" Scarlet just looked at Elizabeth. Did she really just call Papa an idiot?  
"I just wanted to ask if you were coming to the ball to celebrate the new era on Friday" Papa stood straight completely turning off his flirtation to offer Elizabeth his full attention.  
"I... I don't know. You know I don't really like those things. The crowd of overly drunk people. Its a bit much" Shaking her head dismissively "And besides I don't have anything to wear."  
"You could always borrow something of mine. Oh Lucifer we could have a girls night before, and pamper ourselves. I could do your makeup and oh it would be so fun!" Scarlet was overly excited from the thought  
"Yes, that sounds absolutely wonderful, and I think you should take her up on that offer. I would hate you to miss out on any fun, or any one for that matter" Papa was standing there with a sly smile  
Scarlet looked at him and she felt like she was reading his thoughts.  
Elizabeth stood there awkwardly at the attention "I will think about it if both of you promise to stop looking at me like that"  
"like what?" they both exclaimed.  
"If that is all Papa, I would like to go have dinner. I haven't eaten all day I am starving"  
"Of course my dear Elizabeth. We all know how you get when you're hungry" she responded by giving Papa a shove to his shoulder and laughing "Please don't let me keep you. I'll be seeing you both around" Papa walked slowly passed us both, not breaking eye contact with Scarlet. Elizabeth couldn't help but roll her eyes. 

\----

Once Elizabeth and Scarlet got their food, they found a few empty chairs to eat in. Both sitting there quietly. Elizabeth was shovelling her food down. Lucifer she has never been so hungry.  
"So, have you seen Cardinal Copia yet?"  
Elizabeth almost spat out her food. Shock from a question that she was not expecting. Chewing her food as to not be rude, when she finally swallowed she answered "Yet?, no why?"  
"Well it was so nice of him to give you that vinyl, just wondered if you had got a chance to thank him yet. I'd love to know all the details" Scarlet was looking at Elizabeth from the corner of her eye, without turning her head "Well not all the details, but you know. Some"  
"No, I haven't had a chance. I've been training you all day" Elizabeth put her fork down, and sat back in her chair "I should go thank him. It was such a kind gesture"  
"I think it was more than a kind gesture. Stop down playing it" Scarlet had stopped eating too at this point, as she moved closer to Elizabeth so she didn't have to speak as loud "I think he likes you" she whispered  
"Nah, he just.. He's just a nice dude" Elizabeth was dismissive of everything when it came to romance. Her anxieties always had her believing she was never good enough. Never pretty enough. "I don't think he is interested in me" Elizabeth was looking down at her hands now "There are so many better sisters to be in to"  
"And why wouldn't he be?" Scarlet was tilting her head to look more at Elizabehth "From what ive seen you are funny, kind, beautiful in your own way. Like we all are. I'd say he'd be pretty stupid if he didn't like you"  
Elizabeth was not used to these kind of praises. Especially from someone she just met "I-" she let out a long sigh  
'Go see him. I can see by the way when his name is even mentioned that you like him too"  
"Its not that I like him. Its just hes been so kind to me. I haven't had someone show me really any kind of attention In a long time. Who wants to date the librarian y'know?"  
"I'll try not to be offended by that" Scarlet said laughing "But something tells me he'd like to date the librarian"  
"Okay, but what if he is just being kind? or worse what if he just wants to sleep with me? and then throws me aside like im nothing" Scarlet put her arm around Elizabeth who was clearly getting more deflated the more this conversation went on  
"Then that happens? You cannot control how others behave. You cant let that hold you back from anything" She gave Elizabeth a light squeeze "You shouldn't be thinking like this, but I know you cant help it. All I can do is try and pick you up"  
Elizabeth looked at Scarlet like she was about to cry. In the last few weeks she has met new people who were being more kind to her than she deserved. Who knew exactly what she needed to hear in moments where she was too caught up in her own head.  
"I will go say thank you after we finished eating" she said looking up to Scarlet who let out a accomplished "yes!"

\-----

As Elizabeth found herself walking down the hallway of offices and bedrooms. She noticed a rather large Ghoul sitting next to one of the doors eating a banana. As she got closer she realised the Ghoul was sitting outside of Copias office. He was one of the lucky ones whose offices joined to their bedrooms. There was only a few of them and they were mostly reserved for the Papa's, but since being announced as leader, he got the luxury given to him too.  
"Um, Hey. Do you know if the Cardinal is in?"  
The ghoul looked up to her "Yes, he is in" stopping to swallow his food "Did you have a meeting"  
"Oh no, I just wanted to drop by. He said I could drop by whenever I wanted"  
"cool, okay. I'll let him know you're here"  
"where's his assistant?"  
"Gone home for the night. Im Aether, the Cardinals personal ghoul. When his assistant retires I hang around until he dismisses me. Which usually is in about an hour or so"  
"I've never met an Aether ghoul before or did I know 'personal ghouls' were a thing?"  
"Its not a usual thing that happens, more of a precautionary thing. The Cardinal being a new transfer, and also just being announced as the new leader.. theres been mixed responses"  
"I didn't know. I'm sorry. Nothing serious I hope?" Elizabeth started to feel herself fill with worry at the thought that one of her fellow clergy members wanted to hurt Copia. 

"Nah, nothing serious. Just he hasn't got Papa status so some who are very true to tradition, are finding it hard to sink it"

Before the conversation could continue the door to the office swung open "Aether, what are you doing i'm trying to-" Elizabeth could see that he was quite unimpressed "-Elizabeth, Sister, sorry I didn't know it was you he was speaking to. I apologise" Copias tone and attitude completely changed when he noticed her "Please, come in"  
"Oh no, I don't want to bother you if youre working, and you seem like you're busy, ill come back at another time" Elizabeth started to feel the embarrassment rising up in her stomach, or was that vomit? she didn't know. All she knows is its awkward.  
"Nonsense, I told you that you could drop by whenever you wanted, and I meant it. My overreaction was just that. Please come in"  
Copia stood away from the door motioning her to come in.

As Elizabeth stepped by him into his office she was in awe of how spacious, and gorgeous it was. There was a beautiful dark, ebony wooded desk towards the back of the room. With two burgundy leather chairs, colour matching his chair behind the desk. To the right was another door, and floor to ceiling bookshelves, Full of books. To the left was nearly the same. Except in the middle of the wall a bookshelf was missing, and a fire place was in its spot, with a noticeable gap above the mantel. There was supposed to be a painting there, but its like he hadn't got to filling the space yet. To each side of the fire place sat two couches, with a small coffee table in the middle. It didn't take long for her to notice the stacks of papers and books opened on his desk, and the coffee table. She knew she'd come at a bad time. Why wouldn't he just let her come back at another time, but she was in there now, and had to suck it up. The feeling in her stomach still remained. 

"Please take a seat" Copia said as he pulled one of the two chairs in front of his desk out a little further before walking behind his desk and sitting in his chair.  
"Thank you" Elizabeth felt herself get nervous, with no idea why.  
"Is everything okay?" Copia was looking at her closely, with his arms resting on his desk with his hands clasped together  
"Everything is okay, as okay as it can get I guess. I just come to say thank you"  
Copia sat back and let out a relieved sigh "That's good to hear. I thought you had come to visit because you were not feeling right. What have you come to thank me for" tilting his head  
"Im fine, I just wanted to thank you for the vinyl. It was so kind of you, and you didn't really have to"  
"No I didn't have to, but I wanted to. After we spent that night in your room together-" Copia stopped himself, looking mortified "That sounds so sleazy"  
Elizabeth let out a laugh, feeling her tensions ease up "Yeah, it does"  
Copia picked up "when we spent that time together, I learnt a lot about you, Elizabeth, and I wanted to gift you something from the heart, so to speak"  
"That's kind of you, Copia, honestly but you didn't have to. I really appreciate it. Thank you" Elizabeth smiled softly at him, and he returned her smile  
"Is that all you came to do? to thank me?"  
Elizabeth started laughing, and Copia just looked at her confused "Yeah. I know its silly. Coming all the way here just to-"  
"It's not silly. I'm glad that you're here" Copia couldn't help by smile at the poor girl. Because of his anxieties he knew the signs, and was able to see she felt somewhat out of place. "Would you care for a drink? I just got a delivery of some of the most delicious wines"  
"um, I've never actually had wine before?"  
Copia couldn't help but stare, dumbfounded. "Well then I shall pour us some, okie dokie?"  
Elizabeth just nodded, as he walked into the door joining the room. Disappearing only to return moments later with a bottle of wine and two glasses.  
  
He placed the wine and glasses on the coffee table and began clearing the books and paper work to make some room. "please, come sit" he motioned towards the couch opposite of where he was sitting. Filling both glasses with a serving. Elizabeth sat down and took one of the glasses in her hand. Before taking a sip she noticed Copia watching her, with his wine in hand.  
"This isn't poisoned is it?" Elizabeth looked at him as she smelt the wine  
"Not to my knowledge. I'd like to see your reaction to what you've been missing out on" Copia couldn't help by smile. Even her just being in his presence was enough to make him as happy as can be.  
"okay" Elizabeth reluctantly lifted the wine to her lips, taking the smallest sip imaginable, smacking her lips "okay, its actually pretty good"  
Now it was his turn to just stare and laugh "Im glad you like it, cara mia. Be carefull though, wine.. What is it the kids say, it gets you lit?"  
Elizabeth had her glass to her mouth and nearly choked. Trying to stop the wine from spraying everywhere, she quickly bought her hand up to her mouth, and somehow managed to swallow "please don't ever say that again.' Tears rolling down her cheeks from how ridiculous that sentence sounded, and how much worse the Italian accent made it.  
  
Before either of them knew it, Copia was disappearing to get another bottle.  
The more wine they drank, the more Elizabeth found her anxieties easing. At this point they both found themselves on the same couch, at opposite ends. Bodies turned towards each other. Laughing, drinking, enjoying each others company. It didn't matter to either of them that it was a week night. The both wanted to enjoy themselves, without the worry of anyone else.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Sister?" Copia was staring at his glass, swirling the contents inside.  
"Okay"  
"Are you planning on attending Friday nights festivities?"  
"I wasn't-" She looked up at Copia and could see the disappointment in his face as she paused "- but youre the third person to ask me this, so its clear i'm wanted there. So yes I am going"  
Copia looked up, only making eye contact for milliseconds before looking somewhere else "Would you..." he found himself unable to speak. He could feel her eyes on him as he struggled to get out the simple words "Are you going with anyone?"  
"Scarlet has offered to help me get ready-"  
The wine finally decided to kick into his confidence "Would you like to accompany me?"  
Elizabeth just looked at him, unexpecting of what he just said. She felt her heart start to flutter "Yes, I would like that"  
Both of them were holding tension in their bodies that they didn't even realise. As they both slumped back into their chairs, and finished off their wine. Elizabeth looked at the time  
"Oh shit"  
"Whats wrong?" Copia asked curiously  
"It's late. I should get going, before curfew hits and Sister Imperator catches me sneaking back" Before Elizabeth could stand, Copia was already in front of her, holding his hand out for her to grab. He accompanied her to the door, but as she wrapped her fingers around the handle she heard her name in a barely there whisper. As she turned around Copia was standing close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheeks. She felt her face start to redden as his hand found its way to cup her cheek. His thumb lightly tracing over her skin. Her heart was racing so fast she felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. Elizabeth couldn't help but just stand there. Hands stuck to her side. She closed her eyes, trying to will herself to do anything, to move anything. But she was just stuck there, frozen. She felt his lips press to her forehead. She opened her eyes and watched him take a step away. "Goodnight, Eliz-" She stepped forwards throwing her arms around his neck to pull him down to capture his lips in her own. The first kiss was hard, but as Elizabeth calmed down, she felt herself lighten. Kissing him softly. His arms came to wrap around her waist, as they both just stand there enjoying the taste of one another. She was the first to break the kiss, pulling away from him softly. She was breathless. They just stood there resting their foreheads to each other in complete, happy silence.  
  
"I really should get going" She was the first one to break the silence. Copia looked up, his hands still on her waist. He moved to walk to the door to open it for her. As she happily walked next to him. "Goodnight, Copia" Taking the opportunity to lean up to him and give him one last peck before they parted. She pulled away and he whimpered in protest. "Goodnight" was all he could muster as she walked passed him, her hand slowly pulling his arm as she walked away until their fingertips couldn't hold on anymore. Her arm falling to her side as she disappeared into the dark halls. That combined with the wine truly left the both intoxicated as they both headed to their separate rooms. Both wishing they didn't part.


	8. Pre celebrations

Finally it was Friday. The whole clergy was buzzing with excitement for the night to come. Sisters running around, making sure they had everything together and were prepared for the night. Brothers of Sin not having a care in the world, as long as it had free booze why would anyone care. 

Sister Elizabeth found the day in the library more quiet than usual. Only a few souls graced the library with their presence. The only one Elizabeth cared to remember was Copias. How he sat in his usual spot to the back, wondering why the man of the hour wasn’t busy getting ready himself. He popped by for a few seconds just to ask Elizabeth if she knew what she was wearing, and then started acting awkward when she told him she didn’t know yet. Scarlet mentioned having a few dressed for Elizabeth. A beautiful black gown that just draped, with a modest neck line. A floor length burgundy gown, with a v neck that from the neck line down the arms was beautiful lace with a flower pattern, and a black cocktail dress that was off the shoulders. Scarlet decided that Elizabeth didn’t need too much of a choice for her dress for the night, as not to overwhelm her. 

When Elizabeth found herself in her room, waiting for Scarlet, she found her nerves starting to kick in. The unknown of how the night would turn out was always Elizabeth’s biggest anxieties. As much as they are everyone else’s. She couldn’t help but hate the unknown. Especially in her life of routines, and being surrounded my similar faces. Stepping out of her comfort zone was almost alien, and has been for much of her time at the church. 

Before she could talk herself out of it there was a knock at the door. It was Scarlet with dresses in hand and a makeup bag. Smiling reaching from ear to ear. At least someone was excited for what was about to come. Not that Elizabeth wasn’t excited, but the nerves definitely outshone any excitement she had brewing. 

Scarlet had Elizabeth sit on the floor while she sat behind her curling her hair. After they finished her makeup, they both thought it best to keep it simple. Some foundation, some light blush and some light eye makeup. To go with a more natural look. Scarlet on the other hand went the whole nine yards. She looked like she truly was ready for a ball. Elizabeth tried on all three dresses that Scarlet had bought for her. Thankfully the one she liked most fit her amazingly. Like it was fitted to her body. The burgundy dress. 

Elizabeth couldnt help but stare at herself in the mirror. Shocked at how it’s the same person she stares at in the same mirror every morning and night. She would be lying if she said she didn’t feel pretty in that moment. The time to leave was closing near, and Elizabeth just found her nerves getting stronger. She didn’t think they could increase more than earlier in the day, but somehow they were. She was just praying the anxiety wouldn’t cause an attack. Scarlet went through all this effort to help her get ready, she didn’t want to ruin it before the night even begun. 

“Alright I’m already to go if you are?” Scarlet said emerging from the bathroom after placing her earrings in.  
“Oh, did.. did I not tell you?”  
“Tell me what?” Scarlet was starting to get nervous that Elizabeth had backed out in the moments she was in the bathroom  
“Um.. Cardinal Copia actually asked me to go with him?” Elizabeth knew the reaction this sentence would bring. That’s probably why it slipped her mind to tell her  
“What?! Oh my sweet lucifers ass! When was this” Scarlet sat down on the bed next to her, taking Elizabeth’s hands in her own  
“Well when I went to say thank you the other night.. um but that’s not all”  
“You slept with him. I didn’t take you for that kind of-“  
“No! No I didn’t sleep with him.. we just.. we just kissed is all”  
Scarlet couldn’t help her face in that moment. Eyes wide, jaw hanging open as far as it could go “And he’s coming here? To pick you up?” 

Before Elizabeth could answer there was another knock at the door. Scarlet almost bouncing off the walls from excitement. Elizabeth got up for her spot to walk over to the door and take the handle in her hands as she did so. Letting out a small breath, working up the courage to open. 

When she finally opened the door it wasn’t the man she was expecting. It was Papa himself. Dressed in a ridiculous white suit with gold patterns on the breast.  
“Papa what are you doing here?”  
“Oh, cara, you look so beautiful. I know you don’t like these things, so I come to escort you”  
“No, Papa, thank you but I am expecting someone” just a she said that the familiar face she was expecting appeared behind Papa. 

Papa must of seen the look on her face as he turned around and found the Cardinal in a all black three piece suit that was perfectly fitted to his body.

“Papa. Hello” A stunned Copia said. Shocked to find anyone else at Elizabeths door  
“Copia! What are you doing here? You should be at the party already?”  
“Uh, I have come to pick up my date”  
“You’re what?” Papa turned sharply to look at Elizabeth “Cara, why you no tell me that you had a date already”  
Elizabeth stunned, not really knowing what to say just informed Papa that she has not seen him so how could she have possibly told him? Papa took this for what it was, and suggest that since the Cardinal is there to pick up her, maybe he could escort her “Beautiful sister friend” instead.  
Elizabeth just burst into a laugh “Papa have you forgotten her name already”  
“No of course not. I never forget a beautiful sisters name.. its, uh...”  
“Scarlet” Copia leant over and whispered in Papa’s ear  
“Yes! Beautiful sister Scarlet! Should we go to give the couple some time alone?” He held his arm out to Scarlet as she quickly got up and left the room with him.  
Elizabeth couldn’t help but scoff at this man. How ridiculous he could be sometimes. It was kinda cute.  


Now that Papa and Scarlet had finally left it just left they could finally take in each other. Elizabeth couldn’t help but notice Copia was standing there with a hand behind his back, and once she went to greet him with a kiss on the cheek, he pulled out a bouquet of fresh roses from the garden for her  
“These are for you.. you look.. bellissima” Copia said with a sigh. She looked so beautiful it truly did leave him breathless.  
“Copia thank you. That’s.. thats so sweet”  


Elizabeth doesn’t know what came over her but in that moment she found herself pulling Copia into the room and shutting the door behind him. With her arms now wrapped around his neck, she pulled him down only to ghost over his lips. Waiting for him to make the final movement forward. After what felt like an eternity he finally closed the gap. Sealing their lips together a sweet, soft kiss. Just as quickly as it happened, it was over. Faces still close to each other. They stay standing there, silent with their foreheads pressed together, as Copias hands rested on her hips.  


Elizabeth needed more though. She kissed him again and this time more passionately. Throwing the roses on the bed, Copia picked up Elizabeth and spun her around before placing her on the bed and falling on top of her only briefly breaking the kiss to both get comfortable. The small bed made it awkward, but they somehow made it work. Elizabeth pulling up her dress to her knees so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Elizabeth took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Tracing her tongue along his lips, as he opened his mouth to the welcomed intrusion. He couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. Breaking the kiss for air he started to trail kisses along her jaw line, and down to her neck. Her fingers coming up to wrap through his hair “I don’t think we should be doing this now” Struggling to breath from all the excitement in her body  
“Mmm” was all Copia said as one of his gloved hands started to run up her thigh. She could feel that he was excited. The growing bulge against her the biggest sign. She knew she wanted this, it was quiet obvious to both of them that they wanted this. but she didn’t feel like now was the right time. Her brain saying one thing, while her body wants another. Reaching her hand out to stop Copia’s going any further, he finally looked up at her  
“Is everything okay, cara Mia?”  
“Everything is.. its fine. I just think we should wait you know?”  
Copia moved his hand from her thigh to place it on her cheek “I don’t want to do anything unless you want to. We will wait” placing one last kiss to her lips, and he stood up. Elizabeths eyes couldn’t help but go straight to his crotch. It wasn’t her fault he was wearing tight pants that show off everything. She couldn’t stop staring, he was more excited than she thought. He looked painfully hard. 

  
Copia coughed and that broke her out of her spell as she got up and fixed herself. She ran to the bathroom to grab a brush so he could fix his hair. The last thing Elizabeth wanted was to cop shit from Papa or Scarlet. Though they haven’t caught up with them, they’re probably already suspicious.


	9. First Dance

“Cardinal, Where have you been?” Immediately as Elizabeth and Copia walked into the churches grand hall they were approached but a very unimpressed Sister Imperator. “You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!” With her hand on her hip that was cocked you could tell she was not happy  
“Um, yes, Sister. I am aware. I apologise for my tardiness as something, uh, came up”  
Imperator not even noticing Elizabeth with her arm wrapped around Copias as she was too focused on burning the Cardinal for being late to his own party as Copia repeatedly said “sorry sister” over and over in an attempt to get her to stop. It felt like it went on forever. 

Eventually Copia had to leave Elizabeth to go to his seat for the speeches. Sister Imperator practically dragging him away as he said a quick “ill see you soon”

The grand hall was the definition of ‘over the top.’ It’s beautiful marbled floor, and chandeliers that hung from the ceiling truly screamed ‘upper class.’ Elizabeth appreciated the beauty in it all. The grand hall wasn’t used much. Only for special occasions. In fact she doesn’t even think she’s ever been in it? She has never been one for party’s even when Papa III became Papa she didn’t attend. But she was happy to be there now. To celebrate someone she cares for dearly. Not that Papa isn’t dear to her, its just that no one even knew he existed until he got announced as a the new Papa. Everyone knew Papa Nihil had 3 sons, but no one had ever seen him before that point. 

She was in awe but how beautiful it was. Only snapping out of it when Scarlet came over and got her attention. Pulling her to a table with some other Sisters of Sin, including Ashley and Max who she’d had been drifting from. She felt happy to be at the table with some of the people she cared most about. Food was mainly on her mind. The church hired outside caterers when it came to events. Not trusting the kitchen staff enough to handle it. Everyone at the table got along nicely. Ashley and Max being the most talkative trying to catch up with Elizabeth. Asking all sorts of questions, including why she was seen coming in with ‘the rat.’ Nothing made her blood boil more than hearing that nickname, but for the sake of the night she wasn’t going to let Max’s comments get to her. She just ignored him as her eyes kept drifting to the main table. Copia was seated right next to Papa Nihil and Papa III chatting with them but not looking all that interested. Which you cant blame him, because of Papa Nihils breathing problems it would sometimes take him 5 minutes to get out a full sentence. The Cardinal couldn’t be any more polite if he tried while entertaining the old man. His eyes decided to flick to the tables as he felt someone staring. He seen Elizabeth, locking eyes with her and she gave him a small smile which he happily returned before bringing his attention back to the old man. 

Speeches were going to be done right as food was being served as to not take out of any prime drinking time.

The speeches didn’t last long. Nihil got up and said a few words about how much his son has achieved and how he hopes Copia wil be able to be just as much, or more if his work ethic continues as it is. Papa III got up and said how he was sad that he had to give Ghost away to Copia, how it felt like his baby, even shoved in a quick jab about how Copia could never be him. Copia didn’t want to be like him though. He wanted to be his own man and let Papas remarks go. 

Finally after felt like an eternity for everyone food was served and speeches were over. Couldn’t imagine how poor Copia felt. Poor dude doesn’t like much attention as it is, imagine having your bosses talk about you for 10 minutes. Looked like he wanted to bolt the second he was able. The menu for the night was 3 choices. Either lamb or chicken as a protein with seasonal vegetables, or a vegetarian option. Elizabeth opted for the chicken, but didn’t have much an appetite. Essentially just playing with her food. 

When plates were being cleared Papa Nihil stood once again to congratulate the cardinal and toast him. Telling everyone to enjoy their night as the music picked up and everyone made their way to the bar. Elizabeth looked up to the main table and couldn’t see Copia. Like she thought he would disappear the second he could. 

She stood and made her way to the bar. Drinks are free so might as well take advantage of that. As she was ordering her wine she felt a hand on the small of her back. She turned her head ready to ask whoever that was who the hell they think they are before realising it was Copia. Ordering “whatever she’s having” and being pleasantly surprise when the bartender poured two wines.  
“I told you wine is good” Copia said as he picked up his wine, and handed hers to her  
“Yeah, it’s pretty nice. It makes me feel sophisticated” 

“Sister there you are!” An over the top Papa walking towards her  
“Hello again Papa” Elizabeth putting a stray hair behind her ear and taking a sip of her wine  
“Cardinal, I couldn’t help but notice your black lipstick is a little smudged, too much kissing?” Copia felt himself go as red as a beet “While you go fix that, I’m going to take this beautiful sister to dance”  
In one swift motion Copia grabbed Elizabeths wine from her and watched as Papa wisked her away. Not too far away as he watched Papa take her hand in his and put his other around her waist just standing there. 

“Is everything okay, Eli?” Papa was right next to her ear so she could hear him over the music  
‘Well.. not really, Papa”  
“Why is this? What is wrong? Did the cardinal-“  
“No, no it’s just.. I don’t really know how to dance”  
Papa couldn’t help but laugh at how shy Elizabeth could be sometimes. He would be lying if he said he didn’t find it cute. Talking to her again in her ear he explained that she just needs to clear her mind, not to think about it too much and just follow him  
“See, sister, you are dancing like a pro” Papa pulling out the theatrics decided to spin and then dip her. Causing Elizabeth to laugh. 

All Copia could see from the bar was Papa and Elizabeth dancing, talking, and laughing. He felt the ping of jealousy in his heart, but he couldn’t do or say anything? It’s not like theyre exclusive. This is only technically their first date. But he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t watch it any longer as Papa dipped and danced. He drank both their drinks and he decided to get some air. 

He sat on the steps just outside of the grand halls door. With his elbows on his knees, fiddling with his gloves. Listening to the muffled music change from song to song as he looked up at the sky. Wondering If he should go back inside. Before he could he heard the door open. Not looking to see who it was  
“There you are” it was Elizabeth “I’ve been looking all over for you. I came back from a dance with Papa and you had gone?”  
“Yes, sorry. I just needed some air” Copia continued just looking up at the sky. It as a beautiful mid spring night. Not a single cloud in the sky  
“Do you mind if I join you? My date disappeared so I need something to occupy my time”  
Copia breathed out a puff of air from his nose in amusement. “of course”  
Elizabeth sat down next to him, leg resting against his  


The two of them just sat there. Enjoying each other’s company. The stars were truly beautiful tonight. Elizabeth leaning her head on Copia’s shoulder.  
“Can I ask you a question?” Elizabeth finally breaking the silence  
“Of course” Copia still not breaking his gaze from the stars  
“Why me?” Elizabeth leaned her head to look up at him as his head slowly turned to look down at her, eye brow raised  
“What do you mean?”  
“Out of all the sisters in this church, you asked me to come tonight. Why me?”  
Copia couldnt understand why was asking this? ‘Why not you’ he just thought to himself. He looked back up at the stars trying to find the right words to tell her. Still looking at the stars _“you’re just too good to be true”_ He was singing softly, turning his head towards her now _“I can’t take my eyes off of you... You’d be like heaven to touch”_  
Once he got to the third line she realised what was happening. He was singing one of her favourite songs to her. She doesn’t even remember telling him it was one of her favourites, but she won’t ruin the moment by thinking about it too much. She couldn’t help but start crying. As Copia stopped and noticed, wrapping his arm around her. Unsure of what he did wrong. Failing to see these were tears of happiness and not sadness.  
“please stop, I don’t want to ruin my makeup” 

Copia couldnt stop his smile as he stood before her, reaching his hand out for her own. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her towards him. Putting her hands around his neck, and his hands around her waist and continued singing _“I wanna hold you so much”_  
“Dude please stop” She said with a smile as she took her hands from around his neck and slipped them around to his back so she could fully embrace him. Resting her face into his neck, with her nose to his collarbone fitting perfectly like she was made to be there. As he sway them both while continuously humming the song. 


	10. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been so busy with work that I haven’t had a chance to edit, or change anything so just a heads up this could be edited. Parts could be added, or removed at any time (they most likely wont but it could happen)  
> This was also my first Time ever writing smut, so forgive me 😅  
> There’s also some mentions of passed abusive relationships, and depression.

“Should we head back inside?” Elizabeth asked, reluctantly pulling away from Copia’s chest to look up at him  
“I supposed. It is my party so I Probably do have to be seen enjoying myself inside”  
Copia reached up to place his hands on Elizabeths chin before giving her a small, tender kiss. 

Taking her hands and then heading inside. Copia guided her directly to the bar where they both got another wine.  
“You should go socialise a little.” Elizabeth said looking at Copia over the rim of her glass “You’ll surely be able to find me when you’re done”  
“You could come with me? Bless me with your presence so I don’t have to face the boredom of some of the upper clergy alone?”  
“Perks of being a cardinal. Have fun, babe”  
Elizabeth with a sly smile on her face turned from Copia to find her friends. ‘Babe?’ 

Elizabeth was wandering around enjoying the company of her friends, and fellow sisters of sin while drinking glass after glass of wine. Every so often glancing over to Copia in a group of Fathers and Cardinals laughing along. She will admit that his laughter did look really forced from an outside view, and not to mention he was always the last to laugh. But who could blame him? Some of the upper clergy never seemed to have grown out of their teenage years. No doubt he was forcing himself to laugh at dick joke after dick joke. 

Elizabeth felt like she had enough of socialising. She didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye to Copia, so she waited for what she thought was an appropriate time to approach him, and well save him really. Tapping him on the shoulder from behind “I’m so sorry to bother you, Cardinal, but may I speak with you privately for just a moment?” Copia excused himself whispering thanks into the sisters ear for getting him away from them. When she she felt like she was finally far away enough from the crowd she spoke “Thank you for the lovely night. I think I’m gonna head back to my room as its pretty late and I’ve had enough of socialising”  
“Okay, I will walk you there”  
Copia grabbed Elizabeths hand in his as they walked through the crowd towards the exit. 

The walk to Elizabeths quarters was a decent one, but neither of them minded. Walking hand in hand through the halls felt so sickly sweet. When they reached Elizabeths door she looked up at Copia. It was definitely the wine giving her some courage as she crashed her lips into his so forcefully it caused him to take a step back to steady himself. He grabbed her body and guided her until her back was against the wall turning his head to deepen the kiss. Letting out small moans as their tongues swirled around each other’s. Elizabeth reached her hand up to Copias chest to get some air, and also to make sure no one was around to see them. She could feel his growing hardness pressed into her stomach as she took her hand and lowered it slowly. Finally reaching the desired area, she slowly palmed him over his pants. Copia just stared at her hand with his jaw slack “I th- I thought you wanted to wait?”  
Elizabeth grabbed Copias cheeks to force him to look at her, kissing him ferociously while trying to find the door handle. She left it unlocked because she knew no one would try to get in because everyone would be at the party and also because she had no where to put her key. 

The second the door swung open Copia took the opportunity to pick her up in his arms. Carrying her, and making sure to kick the door shut behind him, before lowering her gently down, as her hands found their way to his chest to hold him back while she spoke.  
“Before anything happens, you should know that I’m not really experienced in... well any of this. There’s only been 1 before you. So I’m a little nervous”  
Copia just nodded his head and kissed her. Taking his time guiding her to her bed. Gently pulling the zip on her back down, trying his best not to break the kiss. She felt the dress go loose. Nervousness kicking in as she felt Copias hands go under the shoulders to slide it off. She felt the dress pool at her feet. With her eyes screwed shut, too scared to see his reaction of her body.  
“Look at me” She felt Copia’s gloved hand cup her cheek. Reluctantly opening her eyes she was surprised that she didn’t see disgust on his face. As his eyes looked back at her with adoration. Lightly running his hands down her sides. His eyes following like he was committing her near naked body to memory. She finally moved her hands to start working at the buttons on his jacket. Once that was on the floor along with his waist coat, she started working on his shirt. With her hands shaking she was amazed she was able to undo any of the buttons. Copia took this opportunity to remove his gloves. Elizabeth faltered from the sight of his bare skin. She had never seen him without his gloves before, and now here he is running his naked hands over her body. 

She finally got his shirt open. Sliding the shirt enough where she could place a kiss on his chest near his heart. His chest was perfect. The light splattering of freckles, the light hair running down his chest. His little bit of pudge. He was perfect to her. Now it was his turn to wait as she stared at him. His hand moved back to cup her cheek, the pad of his thumb touching her lower lip “Lay on the bed and get under the covers.” Copia could clearly see her nervousness and hoped that having some sort of covering would help a bit.

She sat down on the bed and moved up it when getting to the pillows resting on her elbows as she watching him take his shirt off and start undoing his belt. He felt his face go red. It’s been a long time since someone looked at him the way she was in that moment. He slowly lowered his pants, only leaving on his tented boxer briefs. She felt that he was bigger than what she had before. She’d be lying if she said it didn’t scare her. This whole situation did, that’s why so far she’s avoided it. Getting close to someone like this was scary, but it was so special to her. Sisters of sin are encouraged to indulge in sin, but Elizabeth liked more than just to fuck. 

He entered the bed next to her, both of them just in their underwear. They were both on their sides facing each other. Copia kissing her and coaxing her to lay on her back. Oh god she was nervous now. His hands started trailing down her sternum, stopping when they reached her breast. He slipped his hand under her cup giving her nipples some attention “Do you want to take this off?”. Not wanting to spook her, he wanted to keep it on her terms. Nothing she didn’t want to do would happen. And he needed her to know that. She sat up slightly as his hand moved around to her back unclasping her bra.  
“Let me know if you want to stop”  
Copia’s hand continued down her stomach. Kissing her slowly as his fingers started to push under her waist band. Without even realising it she lifted her hips, signally him that it was okay to take them off. Sitting up making sure to still keep the both of them covered some what. He slid her underwear down to her ankles before taking them off and throwing them on the floor. 

Leaning back over her now, he was slowly using one hand to push apart her thighs. He couldn’t help but groan as the smell of her reached him. Now she was completely naked she felt so vulnerable before him. It was like losing her virginity all over again. She just prayed it wouldn’t hurt as much. Kissing her once more he started moving his way down her body with kisses now. Kissing her neck, her collarbone, and slowly kissing the fat of her breast before reaching her nipple  
“are you okay?” He wanted to make sure before he took it any further.  
She just nodded her head, at a loss for words in that moment. Not breaking eye contact with her, he started using his tongue on her sensitive buds. While using his pointer and middle finger on her other. She couldn’t believe how good this felt. The sensation of his mouth was amazing. A completely foreign feeling that she gladly would let continue. He let go of her nipple with wet pop, before using his tongue to trail across to her other nipple. 

Once he felt they had received enough attention he moved back up to her mouth. Kiss her passionately. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. His hand rest on her thigh he started to move it up. Making sure to pay extra attention to her mannerisms. Looking for anything to say she’s uncomfortable, but nothing. She seemed to be enjoying it. As his hands inched closer and closer, she found his pace to be like torture, but she was glad he was slow and gentle with her. 

Kissing back down her sternum again, he inched his fingers closer. He could feel the heat radiating off her. Finally placing a finger on her folds, gasping at how wet she was. He moved his finger teasingly around her clit. Watching her face as she enjoyed his touch. When he finally touched her most sensitive area she moaned. That awakened something inside of him. Hearing her moans alone he could cum right then and there and be happy. Her sounds were as beautiful as she was. 

Quickening his pace, he moved his face back up to hers. Sliding his fingers down to tease her entrance, she looked at him. Giving him a small nod as he inserted one finger causing her to gasp. “Are you okay” oh Lucifer how many times was he going to ask that? When he felt like it was enough he inserted another finger while using his thumb to rub her clit. Every nerve in her body felt like it was about to explode from the pleasure. It’s like he knew her body better than she did. As his fingers started to pick up pace she could feel the coil in her stomach tightening. This was so much better than any toy she’d spent her money on. He could feel her walls clenching around him as his started to work his fingers more, curling them into her most sensitive spot, and tipping her over the edge. One hand grabbed onto his hair and the other scratching into his back as he continued his movements as she rode it out. She could’ve sworn she passed out for a second the pleasure was so intense.

After coming down she noticed that he had taken off his boxers and was slowly stroking himself. She pulled him down on top of her, putting her hand in between their bodies and moving his away. Taking the base of his cock into her hand, she started to stroke him softly. Using the small beads of precum as lubrication. Small little moans escaping his mouth as he watched her hand move up and down him. Occasionally stopping to tease the head. He had no desire to take it any further. He had satisfied her and that’s all that mattered until she felt more confident with him.

Moving down to kiss her she quickened her pace slightly. He needed more, wrapping his hand around hers to speed up her pace. He didn’t need it slow and paced to get off. She moved her hand away looking at him and giving him a nod. Letting him know it was okay to enter her. Shocked, but he placed the tip at her entrance, using his hand to drag it up and down along her wet folds. “Are you sure you’re okay?” One last time before he put it in. The second she nodded he put the tip in, not breaking eye contact with her. He slowly inched himself in further. She could feel the sting as he went in deeper. Finally at the hilt he started his slow pace back out. Making sure he didn’t hurt her. As he continued the beads of sweat started forming on his forehead mostly from restraint. He liked it to be somewhat rough, but he was enjoying being slow with her. He kept his pace only quickening when she started to thrust her hips up into him. They weren’t going at a fast pace, but they weren’t going slow either. The slapping of their skin together, and the sounds they were making were music to both their ears. She could feel Copias rhythm start to falter a bit so she assumed he was getting close. With his head buried in her neck, occasionally coming up to kiss her, he started to get a bit faster. He needed that bit more to get over the edge. She wasn’t close herself but the thought of him being so close made her feel enough satisfaction. Watching his face as his hair fell around it. His eye makeup slightly smudge from all the sweat. She enjoyed seeing him like this, being so into letting the pleasure take over him.  
“I’m- im close” he said through moans.  
“You can cum in me”  
His stopped completely looking at her, brows knit “are you on a contraception?”  
“I’m on the pill” And he just nodded his head as he picked up the pace. Her hips coming up to meet him more forcefully now in an attempt to get him over the edge. His pace quickened as he buried his head in her neck. His breath hot as she felt his release inside her while he was mumbling something in Italian. Slowing down to ride out his orgasm he collapsed on top of her. Both out of breath. She kissed his temple, and attempted to smooth back his hair

  
She enjoyed the weight of Copia on top of her. She just hopped that she was enough. Finally rolling off of her and onto his side, Copia couldnt help but wonder why she was so nervous, and why she was shaking. He didn’t want to ask her just yet. Laying on the side of her with his head resting on her chest, one leg over hers and listening to her heartbeat. He noticed it was still beating fast. He looked up at her and she was just staring at the ceiling, lost in thought.  
“Are you okay, Topolino?”  
“I.. I don’t know” and with that she started crying.  
Copia raised from her chest, wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to soothe her, but that just seemed to make it worse. Her sobs becoming more intense into his chest.  
“Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?” Copia was panicked now. Scared he had hurt her, or worse that he had forced her to do something she didn’t want to do.  
“Scared” was all she could tell him.  
He held her tight, running his arms up and down her back waiting for her to calm. Once she had stopped crying Copia looked at her once more “Why are you scared”  


“Before I joined the church, there was a man. Who I loved. Well who I thought I loved, and I’m just scared of the past repeating itself”  
Copia tried to explain to her that he was different. That just because one love hurt, you shouldn’t stop yourself from loving again. Elizabeth was scared to explain more, but she felt like she had to. She had opened that can of worms and needed to tell him about her.  
“You don’t understand. I was young, and I thought I loved this man. I thought he was going to be in my life forever. But it turns out that I was not enough. He was so sweet, everything I could’ve dreamed of. Three months into the relationship when I felt the time was right, we had sex. From that moment everything changed. The sweet words stopped, it was always me reaching out to him unless he wanted something sexual from me. I was so into him, and into the relationship that for the remaining months I did some stupid things to keep him. He only ever wanted me for my body. Not matter if I begged, or how ever I tried to win his affections, he only ever wanted my body. And I was stupid and desperate enough that I let him have it. Whenever he wanted. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man, so I let him use me. I became his own personal sex toy with a pulse, and 11 months into it, I couldn’t do it anymore. I spoke to him, and I begged him that I needed more. I needed him. I wanted him so bad, and he didn’t want me after that. After that conversation he never spoke to me again. He claimed to love me, and I thought I loved him. It took me so long to realise that that was not love. I feel sick every time I think about him, all the things I did.. and for what? To be too scared to love again to the point where I ignore all advances. Where I stay clear of people I find attractive. Where I cant even believe a man what he says he has feelings for me? Constantly scared that they’re there just because they want one thing.... you know I never imagined I would live to 25. After him, when the wounds were fresh I wanted to end it. I couldnt live with the thought that I was not enough. But I pushed through. Promising myself that I would never get that close to someone again. I wont ever let that happen to me again, but then for some reason. You happened. And for brief moments I forgot it all. There was just you and me. But he’s still there. The fear is still there. And its not your fault, you shouldn’t be punished for the sins of an other, but how well do I really know you? It’s terrifying to think that someone you care so deeply for, can just toss you aside.”  
Neither of them could believe what they were hearing. Elizabeth couldn’t believe she was telling someone else, and Copia couldn’t believe that someone could have treated her so awfully, but there was a burning follow up question Copia needed to ask. Both knew it was coming, but it didn’t make it any easier  
“So did tonight happen because you wanted it to, or did you do it because you thought I wanted it to?”  
Elizabeth wasn’t sure of the answer herself. She just pulled him down to kiss him. Knowing in that moment that’s what she wanted. Copia didn’t want to press any further, that was enough of an answer. 

They both needed to get their minds off the conversation that just happened. Copia suggested they go clean up. Elizabeth had her shower first, while Copia fixed the bed. Getting some new sheets. Once she emerged from the shower, Copia headed into the bathroom for his.  


Elizabeth watched as Copia came out of the bathroom, with his hair still wet and slicked back. He just had a towel wrapped around his waist. She wanted him to stay, but she knew what she had told him would surely have him running for the hills. She knew from the beginning she had too much baggage, but for once she let her stupid heart make the decisions, and now it was going to pay for it. But to her surprise Copia picked up his briefs, pulling them up over his waist and then slid into bed next to her. Shocked, but she cleared some space in the tiny bed for them. “Next time, maybe, we stay in my room hm?” Copia wrapping his arm around her waist, making her the little spoon kissed her neck softly. Elizabeth couldn’t help the tears that were forming in her eyes. ‘He wanted to stay? There’s going to be a next time?’ Words just playing on repeat in her head. She drifted off to sleep, hoping he was still there when she woke up. 


	11. Life is Good

The next couple of months for Elizabeth were the happiest she’d ever been. She’d gotten closer and closer to Cardinal Copia with each passing day. Everyday he tried to show her that he cared. The days when he did not see her, Elizabeth would come to her room to find a letter from him, always saying something sweet and that he is always thinking of her. Other days she’d find flowers. Whatever the garden currently had to offer. On the rare occasion there would be gifts, like another vinyl. She found herself more trusting of his intentions. Able to open herself up to him to the point where she was comfortable enough to worship him every chance she got without any worries in the back of her mind. Her sex life was finally thriving and healthy.

She also started hanging out with her friends more. Even taking them up occasionally on their offers for lunch, or dinners. Her bond with Scarlet grew stronger. So strong to the point where she could easily say that she was her best friend, and Scarlet would say the same. When Copia wasn’t available, she found herself in the office of Papa Emeritus the Third. She had pretty much developed a pretty similar bond with him (minus the intimate stuff). She would go to him if she was lonely, if she needed a friend, and he’d always be there. Most of the time it was just her laying on his couch while he worked. Even being trusted enough to sit in on some of his meetings while she worked away on stuff herself. Papa occasionally calling her for tasks so she didn’t have to go to work for the day. She’d help him with speeches, and he would teach her Italian. She wanted to surprise Copia one day with speaking his native language to him. Even though Copia had taught her little phrases here and there like “cazzo” . She wanted to know the words he spoke to her in their most intimate moments. 

It was getting closer to the time when Copia would have to start rehearsals. Which meant more late nights, and less time they could spend together. Elizabeth would be lying if she said she wasn’t dreading it. A lot of people say ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’ but she didn’t believe that. She believed that absence just helps you learn to live without the other. Helps you move on. Even though she had only had Copia in her life for such a short time, she had grown to completely adore him. Too early to truly face her feelings, she stuck with adore for now. 

———

Elizabeth hadn’t seen Copia for 4 days at this point. She was laying in her bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about how stressed he must be. She had been getting more adventurous with Copia lately, “so” she thought to herself “maybe I should go help him elevate some of that stress”. Sitting up straight on her bed, with a mischievous smile. She got up and walked towards his office.

She didn’t even knock on his door as she entered. His head immediately looking up from his writing and a sweet smile spreading across his face when he seen her. She wasted no time walking around his desk, and standing in front of him. “Hello?” Was all he said as he watched her drop to her knees in front of him. His thighs spreading unconsciously. She put both of her hands on his thighs, rubbing up and down them. Occasionally looking up to a confused Copia. Her palming around his thick cassock trying to find his cock. She ran her hand over a certain spot he gasped, letting her know that she had found it. As it begin to grow under her touched, she applied more pressure. Rubbing up and down is length in slow movements.  
“I thought you might be a little stressed, and I was a little bored..” she looked up at Copia who was watching her with his jaw slack “..and I missed _you_ “ looking down at the hardness under her hand on the last word  
“Is that so” he said with one eyebrow raised  
Whenever Elizabeth acted like this it sent Copia crazy. In these last few months she’s gone from being nervous and shy, to being someone that will happily initiate sex at the most random of times. Even once getting him off in the back of the library. She was the same girl, but when it came to the bedroom she was a whole new person. She enjoyed sex for once, it now became her thing that she wanted, and when she wanted she would search for Copia. There were few times when he said no. He very rarely was he never in the mood for her.

When he was finally hard enough, she used her free hand to start working at the buttons of his cassock. He was still watching her. He needed more contact so he started rocking his hips rhythmically into her hand. A moan escaping his mouth as he watched her finally get enough space to work open his pants. Impatiently he undid his belt, and opened the button of his pants, as her hand worked his zip before grabbing his swollen cock and pulling it out. 

Grabbing the base of his cock she started to stroke up and down his shaft in the same slow pace as before. Her lips so close to where he wanted them to be. “Please” Copia was watching her with lust in his eyes. Elizabeth leaning in licked the underside of his shaft from base to tip. Lapping her tongue around the head a view times. This caused Copias head to fall back against his chair, as his hand wrapped through Elizabeths hair. Finally leaning over she started to swallow Copias leaking cock. Taking him a little over half way before pulling back and sucking on his head a little more. She looked up and could see Copia’s rapidly rising and falling. She would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy seeing him like this. Taking his cock back into her mouth, taking him a little further this time. Hollowing her cheeks as she let his member slide out with a wet pop “you taste so good” Elizabeth paused for a few breathes and started lapping at his head again, tasting his salty precum. Copia’s cock throbbing her hand. Her mouth continued to swallow him, her pace getting faster as she nearly swallowed him whole. When she finally was able to get her nose pressed to him, he let out a long groan. Elizabeth had such a perfect mouth. Her lips were so soft as they slid up and down his cock. His hips started rocking as she sucked him.  
“Cara” he hissed through his teeth, his hips picking up pace “I’m gonna-“  
Elizabeth moved from his cock, as his hand quickly went to it to finish him off “no” Elizabeth slapped his hand away as he just looked at her confused and ready to burst “I want you to cum in my mouth” before Copia could say anything her lips were back around him. Working him faster than she was before. She started moaning as she felt his cock start to throb, signalling he was close. She took him completely one last time. Copia now fucking into her mouth, he was panting as his grip on her hair tightened. She moaned in response to the pain. The vibrations causing him to cum hot and sticky down her throat. “ti- ti amo” he said breathing hard as his eyes shot open to realise what he said, waiting to see her reaction.

Pulling away and grabbing some tissues from the drawer to wipe the cum that was spilling down her chin as Copia came down. Papa hadn’t taught her what “ti amo” meant, so she left a mental note to ask him later. It was an easy enough phrase to remember.  


“I’ve missed you” Elizabeth said looking up at him. She still hadn’t raised from her position. Still sitting in between his legs, with her elbow resting on his thigh and her head in her hand, as her other hand traced lazy circles on his other thigh. As he tucked himself back in and did up his pants.  
“I am sorry. There’s so much work to get done.”  
“You look tired, have you been sleeping?”  
“When I can”  
Elizabeth raised from her knees, giving him a kiss. He could taste himself on her, but he didn’t care. He kind of enjoyed knowing that her mouth tasted of him.  
Standing up and fixing himself, Copia watched her as she leaned on his desk. “I’ve been thinking. Maybe before I start rehearsals we could take the car into the city?” His hand now on her cheek, as he stared deeply into her eyes “we get a nice dinner, spend the night at the finest hotel”  
“I would like that” a sweet smile spreading across her face  
“Great! I will work out details and let you know, mia bella”  
Copia pulled Elizabeth off the desk and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her forcefully. With their tongues exploring each other’s mouths Elizabeth was expecting a round 2 when Copia pulled away “You should go, before you _distract_ me any further” Copias hand was on Elizabeths ass, kneading the flesh as she kissed his neck in the places he likes most.  
“If I must” Elizabeth pulled away from his touch and started walking towards the door. Opening it and turning to wink at him as she closed it behind her. Acting like she didn’t notice the tenting in his pants again.


	12. First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Works been super hectic over the Christmas period, so i tried my best to get this out. It’s a bit of a change, a sad chapter. Decided to start to incorporate some sort of plot into it now

Copia had gotten the time off for the weekend so he could take Sister Elizabeth away. He arranged for them to stay at a 5 star hotel in the middle of the city, making it easy for sightseeing and other things. He bribed his way to get a reservation at 7pm in the fanciest restaurant in town. He was going to try and make this a weekend that she could never forget. He and Elizabeth had never really spoken about their relationship. What they were. He assumed she had no one else, and he was positive she was all he wanted. Things were going to get tough in the next year, so he decided this weekend he will give her a key to his room. So that she could stay over, and even if they didn’t get to see each other much, she was still able to wake up next to him, and he with her. 

Unfortunately the last stop on his to-do list was to get the keys to the Phantom. A ridiculous and over the top car to be taking for a simple over night stay in the city, but it was the only car available to him. Papa and his need for the best bought it brand new a year ago, with a custom matte black paint job and the darkest tinted windows you could get. The interior was also black, with dashes of purple and grucifix’s embroidered into the seats. It was technically was Papa’s car, but that’s only because he is the head of the church. He just prayed by next time they would have allowed him his own car so he didn’t have to go collect keys from anyone and just go where he pleased. 

When Copia got to Papa’s door it was pretty late, but Papa was a night owl so he thought no issue of the time. When he knocked on the door he was greeted by a loud thump on the opposite side, followed by Papa yelling and what sounded like someone laughing. He didn’t know what to do so he just waited. The laughing was still going as Papa swung the door open and noticed it was Copia.  
“Ah, Cardinal, perfect. You tell her! I tell her all the time not to lean back on the chair and now look” Papa said turning his body to gesture inside. When he looked in the door he seen Elizabeth laying on the floor in hysterics. Still seated in a chair that had tipped backwards. The back now laying flat on the floor with her feet in the air as she clutched her stomach.

When Elizabeth looked at who was at the door she sprung up. Standing almost immediately and stumbling a bit  
“Is n-not my fault you knocked” Slurring her speech  
Walking over to Copia she flung her arms around him in an attempt to kiss him. Missing and getting his cheek  
“Elizabeth, are you drunk?”  
“A little, but only cause _someone_ kept feeding me wine all night”  
“I did not force you, sister”  
Elizabeth let go of Copia and walked right up to Papa, standing before him “Oh, Alessandro” and bopped him on the nose. Yep, she was drunk.  
“Alessandro?” Copia said as he looked at Papa quizzically. He had never known Papas name, and he had just heard it come out of Elizabeths mouth.  
“It’s not my fault that I’m..um.. legger-A?” Elizabeth really punctuating the last letter and looked over to Papa who just laughed and nodded his head.  
“Yes, a leggera”  
Copia had no idea what was happening as he just watched his love smiling at Papa, who In turn was smiling back. He had known that Elizabeth and Papa had been spending a lot of time together lately. He had tried not to think about it, but seeing the extent of it slowly coming to light wasn’t something he was sure with. He thought he trusted Elizabeth, but he had seen before how Papa’s charms could anyone he wanted into his bed. Including woman that he himself was interested in. They always ended up in Papas bed. He feared seeing Elizabeth become another notch on his bedpost.

Copia grabbed Elizabeths arm and suggested he take her to bed to sleep it off. Elizabeth agreed of course, walking over to Papa and wrapping her arms around him. Papa squeezed her tight, not letting go. One of his hands resting on the small of her back. Opening his eyes he seen Copia staring at them with a look in his eyes that Papa had never seen before, and frankly it kind of scared him. He let Elizabeth go and they left to walk the short distance back to Copias quarters.

Upon opening the door Elizabeth found herself heading straight for Copias spacious four poster bed flopping down in the middle of it, and starfishing. She waited for Copia to come join her. Instead she watched as he walked out of the bathroom that was to the right of the bedroom door. His room was essentially a square. With a wall cutting in at the front to create space for the private bathroom. His room was simple. The only thing standing out was the rat cage on the dresser only housing one rat currently. Copia didn’t keep his rats for long, he liked to let them roam free as they were intended. The cage only for if he found any injured and needing nursed back to health, or rats needing a little extra care before going back out into the wild. This rat that was in there now was a fully white rat, with pink feet, and beady red eyes that Copia found a few weeks ago, and let Elizabeth name “Ratthew”.

Emerging from the bathroom with a glass of water in his hands, and two white tablets. Copia walked over to the side table and placed them down for Elizabeth before turning on his heel. Elizabeth attempting to grab his arm as he ignored her touch and continued walking “I have work to do” as Copia walked through the door they came in and into his office. Elizabeth could sense something weird with how he was acting. ‘Maybe he’s stressed?’ Elizabeth rose from her spot and made her way to the door. Her body telling her to just turn around and go to sleep, but her heart wanted to make sure he was okay. Opening the door she watched as his hands moved gracefully over the paper in front of him. Walking to the right of him she placed her hand on his head. Patting his hair like she knew he enjoyed, but he did not acknowledge her. Only continuing to write.  
“Are you alright?”  
Copia paused at her question. Only letting out a sigh as he continued writing.  
“Copia?” She said so sweetly. Knowing now he wasn’t okay  
“Copia” he said back with a huff. He turned to look up at her and she immediately retracted her hand. “Tell me, Elizabeth, why do you never call me by my name” his words were like ice. He had no idea where this hatred in his belly was coming from, but once he started he found himself unable to stop. He just stared as Elizabeth stood there, heart pounding so fast she felt like it would dislodge at any moment.  
“I...”  
“Hmm”  
“I don’t know it.. you’ve never-”  
“Ah, I see, so the man you so casually have no issue fucking is another nameless to you? Or is he not...You know Papa’s name, so, maybe that must mean you do know the name of the man you are fucking”  
Elizabeth stood there. Unknowing of what to do. Copia had never spoken to her this way. His words sharp, daggers straight through her heart.  
“You know that I’m not-“  
“DON’T FUCKING LIE TO ME” Copia was on his feet now. His fist slamming into his desk.  
Elizabeth felt completely sober now. Not a single drop of alcohol running through her veins as the fresh, hot tears starting streaming down her face. “I’m not lying” her voice was small. She felt small. The way Copia was looming over her made her terrified of him. Her brain telling her to run, but she couldn’t. She was stuck there.  
Copia just stood there. Staring at the woman he loved in front of him. The tears running down her face. “Get out” Copia hissed through clenched teeth  
“Copia, please”  
“Get. Out.”  
Elizabeth turned on her heel as she moved as quickly as she could to the door. As she slammed it behind her without even looking back at the man behind the desk. As he watched her leave he felt his own tears start to spill, leaving a trail of black as they ran down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leggara = lightweight


	13. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth goes off the rails. Dark times coming up. Trigger warning for mentions of suicide and being unknowingly drugged as we learn about Elizabeths life

The second Elizabeth left Copia’s rooms she found herself hiding in the hallway just around the corner, sobbing as her head hit the stone walls. She stilled as she heard footsteps quickly approaching, turning her head slightly to see Copia rushing by, too much in a hurry to notice she was there. Her sobs started again as her mind played over her life. All the men who had abandoned her. 

It all came flooding back. In quick bursts, her panic attack bringing on memories she didn’t care to mention. The body of her father hanging from the door frame, the note that had been sitting next to an empty bottle. She loved her father, but she felt pathetic as its been so long that she couldn’t even remember what he looked like anymore. Abandoning all photos when she converted to the church. She grew up never understanding why her father did it. His girlfriend always suggesting it was Elizabeths fault. If she wasn’t born, he wouldn’t have had her as a burden while he struggled with his own failures. She remembered the sirens and the flashing lights as she sat on her fathers doorstep as a young child. The vivid memory played out in front of her like it was currently happening. Being transfixed on the blue and red in the early night, lighting up the trees, the house and the faces around her. She remembers sitting there and the man from CPS speaking to her, and placing her in a strange car, and watching the flashing lights get more distant. Confused and wishing she could understand what was going on. 

She remembered arriving at her mothers house to see her mother concerned on the front door step, rushing to comfort the small confused child in front of her. Her step father standing to her right, looming over her with anger in his eyes. An anger that would eventually turn into outbursts. She remembers hiding in the closet as her step father yells, and her mothers cries. She can still smell and feel the dark of the small space, as she sat with her knees to her chest. 

She remembered being fresh out of highschool when she snuck out of him to attend a party one night with her friends. Elizabeth would use any excuse she could to get out of the house at that age. Finding out some of the older Uni students were having a party, her and her friends decided they were going to try and sneak in. They didn’t really have to sneak, all they had to do was walk through the front door which they did with ease. Immediately seeking out drinks there was the most beautiful man Elizabeth had ever seen in her young life. Beautiful long brown hair, blue eyes and a jaw that could cut you. She couldn’t peel her eyes away as he noticed her. Sharing a smile and nodding as Elizabeth had no idea what to do. She remembered that night fondly, all the kind words, the way his hair blew in the wind outside. Before her brain flicked to him on top of her pounding away as she wished he would be done already. She remembers asking him for more, more than just sex, she wanted him all. She remembered Him just standing there laughing as she begged him to stay. Sobbing as her first love disappeared. Never been seen again. Of course she grew up and realised it wasn’t love, but the pain from it all clung to her heart like a mouse to a trap.

And then, Copia. Those memories still fresh in her brain as she remembered his laugh, his accent, the coldness of his hands when he wasn’t wearing his gloves, the feeling of her head resting on his chest as his heart beat under her. She remembered the night she first found his ticklish spots, how she tortured him, as she heard a laugh she had never heard from fall out of Homs How sweet such an old man could be. Thinking about how eventually with the age difference she would lose him regardless. The tears flooding back again as Elizabeth punched the stone wall. Pain shooting up her arm, pain in her heart. She couldn’t bare the memories of her life anymore, she prayed for the pain to stop, but of course it didn’t. It wouldn’t unless she did something about it. She could still see the anger in Copia’s eyes. The complete disregard for her, for her truths. His judgment being clouded by what he thought to be. A silent cry broke her as she fell to the ground. She needed to get out, to go anywhere. Like she did when she was a teen, she needed to be away from the place causing her pain. So that’s what she did. 

Picking herself up Elizabeth headed to her room, and only grabbing her phone and her wallet. She made sure the coast was clear before heading to the entrance of the church. The church was pretty much in the middle of no where, making her way up the long drive way getting to the only road in site she found a bar that was a few kilometres down the road and started walking towards it. Few cars passing her as the road a head was dark.

Elizabeth walked for what felt like an eternity, but her phone saying it had only been 24 minutes. The bar she had finally got to was tiny, only lit by the neon lights on the walls saying it was open and one lone street lamp. As she walked inside it was smoky, she noticed everyone looking at her. She was still wearing her habit so she definitely stood out in this crowd. As she made her way passed a few older men and made her way to the bar she was greeted by a surprisingly young bartender “just give me your strongest stuff”. The bartender poured her some straight Bacardi and she downed it in one gulp, signalling the bartender for another. She took 5 shots before she decided that was enough to still her brain and started sipping on them. Ignoring the chatter, and clinking of the pool table around her. 

Drunk, she pulled out her phone and had never wished more that Copia had his own. All she wanted to do was call him, or drunk text him. Half of her brain was thankful she wasn’t able to do that. Feeling she needed someone to talk to though she messaged Scarlet  
[heeeeyyy]  
[Elizabeth, what the fuck, its 3am]  
[I knno]  
[where are you?]  
[drr nk]  
[i can tell but where? Copia came by earlier looking for you. It’s got me worried]  
[<3]  
[Elizabeth where are you?]  
[whatss ev en th poi nt any more. I lov e you scrlet. You werre a good frined]  
[Eli please? Where are you]  
[????]  
[please come to my room and I’ll help]  
[Elizabeth please answer me]  
Her phone was ringing. Elizabeth ignored it though. She saw it was Scarlet, but she bought up Copia and that just made her remember the reason she was drinking. She wanted to forget him for the moment, Wallow in self pity for a while, but now he was back fresh in her mind.

Needing to pee Elizabeth got up and headed to the bathroom. On her way out she was greeted by a man. He was making comments on how a beautiful sister like herself shouldn’t be out alone, especially looking so sad. Elizabeth just ignored him as she made her way back to her spot. Picking up her phone she noticed 6 missed calls from Scarlet and 3 from an unknown number, and 3 new voice messages to accompany them. Feel curious she rang her voice mail, and immediately hanging up when she heard the voice sound through the phone. It was Copia. Scarlet must have gone to him. “My life’s like a shitty rom-com” in that moment she felt pathetic. All this over a man? What the actual fuck? But in reality it was just a build up. Eventually you need to explode and this was her doing that. Her whole life she had been a passive person. Never listening to any of her therapists in constant sessions to speak up when something or someone hurt her. Always opting to hold it in. Her therapist warned her when she was young that it was not good, one day the repressed feelings will boil over, and she needed help to deal with it all. But she obviously didn’t listen so now here she is, drinking away her sorrows, like some sad middle aged man from a movie. It made her laugh. “So pathetic” she thought to herself as she downed the last of her drink. 

Needing some fresh air she headed outside. In the car park the fresh cool air hit her skin. It was so beautiful out there. Alone. Wondering why everyone was so worried. Who was she to deserve their worry? She was just another sister, nothing special that she could see. Her phone started to ring and it was the unknown number again and she pressed the answer button. Before she could pick it up to her ear the door behind her opened and she felt herself startled. Staring at the man who had just approached her after she left the bathroom  
“Well hey, little darlin” he walked straight over to her and placed his hands around her waist “how are you feeling?”  
“Please don’t touch me”  
“Aw, all you little sister’s always like to play hard to get hmm?”  
He started to pull her closer and Elizabeth did the best she could to fight him. Dropping her phone in the process.  
“That’s okay, you can fight for now, but I can see it in your eyes”  
Elizabeth quickly turned her head and vomited all over the floor “I don’t feel good, I need to go”  
“I know, darlin, but just let it take you. Don’t fight it”  
Elizabeth felt herself getting weak. Barely able to hold herself up, and then darkness. 

Opening her eyes briefly she seen a familiar person above her. Unable to focus, and confused she tried to lift her head only to find that she couldn’t. Trying hard to concentrate briefly she noticed she was being carried “Co-Copia” she barely whispered as her body lay limp, as his gaze shot down to her, concern And worry overrunning his face, and then blackness again.

———

Immediately Copia found himself chasing after Elizabeth. “I’m a fucking idiot, why did i do that” as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks. He swung open the door to his office to find no one in the hallway. She had only left moments ago and had already disappeared. He tried so desperately to find her, assuming she would go to her room. He ran there. He knocked on the wooden door, praying for it to open, but it didn’t. He placed his forehead against the door with a loud thump. His mind racing trying to figure out places she would be. He couldn’t let her get away, he couldn’t live with himself knowing he had hurt her. He searched the library, then the dorms, waking poor Scarlet up in the process. 

He stood there speaking with Scarlet for a few moments, explaining what happened  
“You’re an idiot” Scarlet said almost sympathetically  
“but, do you know where she would go? She isn’t in her room” Copia was desperate, panting like he had just run a half marathon.  
“Have you checked the chapel? Usually when she’s upset she goes there and prays for some guidance. Other than that she usually goes to you, or Papa”  
“Papa!” his eyes widened as his voice sang out. He turned and darted back the way he came. if she went to Papa that would explain how she disappeared from the hall so quickly. 

Finally getting back to where he came, he banged on Papas door with urgency. A grumpy, shirtless, half asleep Papa answered the door  
“Copia? What the fu-“  
“Is Elizabeth here?”  
“No? She left with you remember-“ Papa read Copia’s face almost immediately “- what happened”  
“I.. I accused her of sleeping with you.” Copia’s gaze lowered to his feet. The shame and regret overcoming him  
Papa just stared at Copia absolutely dumbfounded “Cardinal, I have known you for a long time, yes?”  
“Yes?”  
“So, i know when you are.. interested in someone”  
“Yes, but that has never stopped you”  
“No, i know, and I’m sorry, sono uno stronzo, but the pretty sisters-“ Copia stared at him warning him to stop “but I know that you are more than interested in her”  
Papa placed a hand on Copia’s shoulder in an attempt to reassure him “Is it that obvious?”  
“No” Papa chuckled “She came to me one night asking what “ti amo” meant. She explained that during some private time you had said these words, and since I’ve been teaching her Italian, I-”  
“You’ve been teaching her Italian?”  
“That is why we have been spending so much time together. She wanted to surprise you.”  
Copia had never felt like such an idiot in his life. All the stress he has been placing on himself trying to be good at his job, to be everything that was expected of him. And to be good in a relationship. It had all placed a strain on him, he was stretching himself too thin. Too much to notice the little Italian she said to him here and there, all the little gesture‘s like cleaning his reading glasses for him before he started his day. All the little gestures that she tried to show she cared. He started to feel the tears starting to well up again.  
“Copia, go to your room. She will come back to you when she’s ready”  
And with that Papa turned around and shut the door. Leaving Copia to deal with his breaking heart alone. 

He got back to his room and took off his cassock. Laying in his bed, and staring at the crack in the ceiling as frantic knocks pounded on his door. His heart raced as he jumped up, hoping to see Elizabeth standing on the other side, but it was Scarlet. Palelike she had see death himself  
“Scarlet? What’s wrong”  
Scarlet opened her phone and handed it to Copia, his heart sinking as he read a text exchange between the two. “We need to find her”  
Copia took Scarlet into his office, and to his assistants desk, as he picked up the phone and tried to call Elizabeth. The phone kept ringing an uncomfortable amount of time before finally deciding to flick to voice mail. The moment Copia heard the beep he spoke  
“Elizabeth, where are you? Call me back please” not attempting to hide the desperation in his voice as he worried.  
Not waiting long for a call back he tried again “Elizabeth, tesoro, please answer your phone” hanging the phone up again as his heart sank more. Trying not to cry in front of Scarlet. He needed to maintain some sort of composure as he dialled again. A third time and no pick up he sat there listening to her voice message, unsure of what to do anymore. 

“I think we should get Papa”  
“No, I’ll send request for my ghouls and they will sniff her out. She couldn’t have gone far”  
Copia picked up the phone and speaking briefly with the person on the other end. “They’ll be here shortly”  
No more than 5 minutes later the ghouls entered his office. Copia explained the situation to them. Quickly they all picked up her scent, but before getting on their way Copia needed to try Elizabeth one last time. To let her know he’s coming.  
After a few rings the phone picked up. He had never felt such excitement in his life, but as he spoke her name there was nothing but silence on the other end. After a few moments he heard her voice “Please don’t touch me” with that he felt the worst. She was in trouble. He yelled at the ghouls to run, as he quickly trailed behind them. 

Having no idea how he managed to keep up with them, they lead him down the road. To a place that looked like it should’ve been closed long ago. He looked around frantic as the ghouls alerted him that her scent was strong, meaning she’s close or wasn’t here too long ago. “What the fuck was she thinking” he thought to himself as he heard the small fire ghoul known as “dew” call his name. He ran over to him, his heart feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest as he got to the side of the bar. He seen her. Elizabeth was unconscious, with her back to the wall in a sitting position, as the ghoul tried to wake her. “We need to get her back to the church” Copia quickly scooping her up in his arms and began the walk back. 

Half way back to the church he felt movement in his arms, assuming it was him just getting uncomfortable he kept his eyes forward.  
“Co-copia”  
Her voice was like music to his ears as his head shot down to see here eyes barely open, and staring at him. But before he could say anything her eyes closed shut. 


	14. Another?

The next time Elizabeth woke she was greeted by bright, white lights, barely able to open her eyes. She blinked attempting to adjust. Eventually after a few moments she opened her eyes and noticed a sound coming from next to her. Her vision still blurry she turned her head to see a fuzzy black and white face leaning back in the chair. She blinked a few more times, trying to get her vision back and surely but slowly everything came into focus. Inspecting her surroundings she noticed that she was in a hospital bed, with an IV tube in her hand. Confused she turned her head again, Papa was laid back in a chair close to her bed. Head thrown back and snoring. She tried to move her hand and noticed it was weighed down. Slowly she turned her head to see Papa’s hand holding her own.  
“Papa” Elizabeth attempted to talk but her mouth was so dry her voice barely came out. She attempted to move her hand to reach for the glass of water sitting in front of her, waking him up in the process.

Papa quickly snapped up, noticing Elizabeth’s eyes staring back at him. He moved grabbing Elizabeth’s face with his free hand and resting his forehead against hers “you’re awake! Oh beautiful Elizabeth you’re awake” he started peppering kisses all around her face, as Elizabeth lay there too weak to move.  
“Pa” she tried to swallow in an attempt to ease her scratchy throat, quickly Papa realised and grabbed the water next to her, and finally giving her some sweet relief.  
“Where.. am I?”  
“Sorella you’re in the infirmary”  
“What? why?”  
Papa started patting her head careful to avoid the stitches there “You don’t remember?”  
“Remember what?” Elizabeth a little alarmed now tried to sit back. The action causing pain to shoot through her body as she winced.  
“Please don’t try and move, you are hurt” Papa quickly adjusted her pillows in an attempt to get her more comfortable.  
“Why am I hurt?”  
Papa looked down at their joined hands contemplating if he should tell her now or let her heal first. But with a sign he decided she should know the truth “you went out to a bar. We are unsure of what happened to you there, but we believe that you were drugged. Heavily drugged. You sent some texts that worried Sister Scarlet, and she went to the Cardinal, who in turn got his ghouls and they found you outside of this bar. Unconscious and very beat up”  
“Why did I go to the bar? I never go to bars?” Elizabeths eyes started to well up with tears. She was so confused, she could not remember any of the previous night. Seeing her getting worked up Papa decided that that was enough to tell her. She knew why she was in the infirmary, she didn’t need to know more heartbreak  
“The doctor said you might have some memory loss, you had some head trauma, along with some bruising on your ribs. Nothing broken thankfully. But your memory will come back in time. For now you should rest” 

Elizabeth relaxed her head back onto her pillow, as Papa sat himself on the edge of her mattress. Never letting her hand go in the process. He was staring into her eyes, and he could see her brain ticking away. She must have so many thoughts, he couldn’t begin to imagine how she was feeling. After a few minutes she broke the silence again “How long was I asleep”  
“Close to a week” Papa had explained to her that because of her head trauma she had some brain swelling and was placed in an induced coma until the doctors could see it had gone down. Elizabeth was visibly confused by this. Being told all these things when you don’t remember any of it made her want to scream. It filled her with an unsure anger.  
“Where is Copia?” As much as she loved waking up to Papa being there. She needed and wanted Copia. Nothing would help her more than feeling his presence.  
“He is at rehearsal, I’ll send word that you’re awake” Papa called out to his ghoul Omega, instructing him to go get the Cardinal at once. 

Papa and Elizabeth had been speaking randomly about church goings on over the last couple of days. Papas attempt to keep her distracted from the current situation any way he could. When finally after 20 minutes Omega returned alone “The Cardinal sends his well wishes, and hopes that you get better soon”  
“He what” Papa looked at Omega, very visibly angry. “He is not coming?” his grip on Elizabeths hand tightening.  
“No, sir. I informed him that Sister Elizabeth had woken, and he told me to pass on the message”  
Papa dismissed Omega and turned back to Elizabeth who had tears rolling down her face.  
“Mia cara, I will be back” Papa tried to get up, but Elizabeth would not let go of his hand  
“Please, stay” was all she could manage to say as her mind ticked over, trying to fathom why Copia didn’t want to see her. Papa could see that it was breaking her heart, and he couldn’t imagine leaving her alone. He cared deeply for Elizabeth, more than he cared to admit. So seeing her so broken. Body and heart was more than he could bare. But he couldn’t leave her, as much as the rage he was feeling towards the Cardinal made him want to.

———

After a few days in hospital, Papa only leaving Elizabeths side when either of them needed to shower, or when he went to get her something better than the infirmaries less than adequate food. They finally got the okay for Elizabeth to leave on the condition that she stay with Papa. The doctor wanted to keep her for a few more days just in case, but Papa being the head of the church managed to convince him to let her go early, with the promise he, or one of his ghouls would constantly be watching her. And with the promise that they would contact him directly if anything happened.

When Elizabeth walked into Papa’s quarters she noticed the usual leather couches that sat in the middle of the room were replaced by a cheap looking fabric couch. Papa noticed Elizabeth staring, explaining to her that he had someone purchase a futon. She was going to stay in his bed, where he could keep an eye on her, and then during the nights he would use the futon. Elizabeth being a guest in the space tried to convince Papa that he should be sleeping in his own bed, but he would not listen.

Elizabeth stay there laying on Papa’s king sized, four poster bed as she listened to him singing in the shower. Running her hands over his silk sheets idly. She heard the water stop, followed by Papa swearing. Leaving the bathroom in just a robe Elizabeth noticed the melting skull paint “new look?” She laughed as he rolled his eyes  
“I usually wash it off before a shower, but it slipped my mind. I just came out to grab a face towel. Seems they have not been placed in their correct spot”  
Elizabeth sat up and watched Papa open and close his drawers, looking for the small towels “uh-huh! Found them” Papa exclaimed, turning to show Elizabeth the towels in his hand. Heading back into the bathroom she decided to follow. “Here” she gestured as she lowered the toilet seat, directing him to sit “I’ll help”  
“No no, sister, it is fine. I can do it myself” he said as he dunk the cloth in the sink that had been filled with water  
“Alessandro, you have been by my side for days. Let me help you for once.” Oh god how he loved hearing his name roll off her tongue. Not wanting to argue with the injured sister he did as he was told and sat down. 

She took the cloth out of the sink, wringing any excess water. “Where would you like me to start?” Papa laughed as he gestured to his face. Elizabeth catching the hint that it doesn’t matter. Slowly she lifted his face with her hand as she wiped the paint from his nose and outwards along his cheek. Noticing it hadn’t really done much, Papa suggest a bit more pressure as greasepaint can be stubborn. Wringing the cloth out again, Elizabeth went over the same spot. Nodding to herself as she watched it start to come off.  
“You know no one has ever done this for me” Papa having no where else to look sat there studying the look of concentration on her face  
“Well I’m happy to be your first” she replied with a wink, causing Papa to laugh harder than the joke was funny.  
Papa watched her from his seated position. As her tongue stuck out from the side of her mouth in concentration. He could feel her breath on his skin as she worked away. 

Elizabeth continued wiping his face, wringing out the cloth, and wiping his face again for near an hour before she was finally happy with the results. She had been regularly locking eyes with Papa throughout the whole thing, seeing a softness that she had never seen before as he watched her face. Dipping the cloth one last time into the grey water, she wiped over already clean spots again just to make sure. Not wanting to leave this unknown moment just yet.  
“Elizabeth” Papa said almost a whisper, as she wiped over his lips. Rising so he was standing in front of her, their bodies almost touching. He raised his eyebrows as she didn’t move back. 

Taking the used cloth from her hand, he placed it in the sink next to them. Noting she still had not moved. Standing there watching his hand go from her, to the sink, and travel back to her. There was something in the air. Elizabeth felt herself get hot. Unknown if from the humidity in the room from the hot water, or from her injuries she was unsure, but she didn’t want to move. Her eyes trailed down Papa’s neck to the patch of black hair resting on the part of his chest that she could see.  
“Cara mia” Papa watched as her eyes trailed up to meet his. Both of them standing their staring at each other, wondering if either should make a move. Papa felt a pressure on his chest, as he looked down he noticed Elizabeth’s hand was resting on his chest, over his heart  
“Your heart feels like it’s about to burst out of your chest”  
Papa audibly gulping as he felt her hand move up his neck, And continue upwards until it was resting on his cheek  
“Cara Mia” he said again the sound struggling to leave his voice box. 

As Elizabeth looked at her hand resting on Papa’s face. Her heart belonging to another, She felt a pang of guilt as she watched Papa staring into her eyes. Waiting for her next move. Her mind racing trying to tell her it’s ok, Copia hadn’t even come to see if she was okay. Copia didn’t care. Why should she be feeling guilty for having a moment of lust for another, but before her mind could convince her anymore she felt lips press into hers. The cautious kiss, pulling away quickly as it came.  
Her body wanting more, but her mind not allowing it. Her brain flashing images of Copia. “Alessandro, I” she paused as she looked up to his face, as he stood back from her “I’m sorry, we should go to bed” She could see the conflict in his face, as she rushed to reassure him  
“I want to, I do.” Watching a small smile appear on Papas face she knew she had to continue, as much as she wanted to just pounce on him in that moment “it’s just-“  
“Copia?” Papa said with a sigh  
“Yes. Before my heart can even begin to heal, I need to see him. It would not be fair to you to continue tonight”  
“I understand. I know your heart belongs to another, and I wouldn’t dream of taking you away. I want you to feel those things for me, but not like this” Papa grabbed both of Elizabeth’s hands as he looked down at her kissing her on the lips one last time as he did “goodnight, mio dolce” 

As Papa left the bathroom Elizabeth felt like she was shot in the chest. All her emotions coming crashing down at once as she realised what just happened. That she wanted to happen. That’s the reason she followed him into the bathroom right? Because she wanted something to happen. The guilt striking her like a freight train. Tears starting to roll down her face. She was tired of being confused. The only thing she was certain about was her love for Copia.  
“Papa” she yelled as she walked out of the bathroom to see Papa making his bed for the night “I’m going to go see him”  
“Okay” Papa said as he looked down at the pillows in front of him with a sigh “but please return soon” with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

Elizabeth walked down the hall to Copia’s office noticing the light coming out from under the door. The nerves hitting her all at once, she was a mess tonight, but she knew she needed to do this now. She needed to know where she stood. The weight of him on her mind over her recovery has been too much for her.

Finally finding the strength after minutes of standing there, she knocked lightly. Waiting and hearing no movement from inside, she knocked louder. The door opening slightly just enough for Copia to see who was on the other side. Elizabeth watched as he stood there, staring at her with his eyes wide and body blocking the door.  
“Sister, it’s late”  
“I know, but I needed to see you. Can I come in?”  
Copia just nodded as he stood away from the door, opening it for her to come inside

As Elizabeth made her way to the couch to sit down feeling her heart sink as Copia took a seat on the couch across from her, crossing his right leg over his other  
“How are you feeling, Sister”  
“I’m feeling fine” Elizabeth was a little shocked at how emotionless he was being with her. Like they two of them were just in her imagination “my memory still hasn’t come back, but I’m hoping it will soon” she continued as Copia looked at her shocked  
“Your.. memory?”  
“Yeah? Had some head trauma and I don’t remember that night at all. Did you not know?”  
“Sorry, sister, I did not” Copia just sat there with his hands in his lap, twiddling his thumbs  
“Okay, this is weirding me out” Copia tilted his head like he had no idea what she was talking about “why are you acting like this?”  
“Like what, sister?”  
“And stop calling me sister!”  
Copia sat back at her sudden outburst “I’m.. sorry?”  
“First you don’t want to see me when I wake up, and then I never see you during the days I’ve been awake? Why?” Elizabeth couldn’t help it as she started to cry. She imagined Copia opening his door and embracing her. Instead she was getting treated like she’s nothing. Like they were nothing. “You know what, I don’t even want to know” she said as she raised from her position on the couch, and started heading for the door. Unaware this would be the second time in a matter of weeks that she was leaving his office like this

After getting to the door Elizabeth turned around to see Copia standing in front of the couch “you know, if you didn’t want me, you shouldn’t have said you loved me” and she slammed the door as Copia stood there with his fists clenched. 

Heading over to his desk, Copia picked up his pen and grabbed a piece of paper and started to write  
  
_Dearest, Elizabeth  
  
It breaks my heart to see you leave my office so upset, but I am writing this to let you know why I cannot follow. If it wasn’t for me, for my love for you, this situation simply would not be. I am heartbroken to hear of your memory loss, but part of me is grateful. I am grateful that you don’t remember that I am the reason you went to that bar. Everything is my fault. I could not live with myself if I put you through more pain.  
  
I was not lying when I said I loved you. I am doing this because I love you. I am forever sorry.  
  
Forever yours,  
Andrea Copia. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, ok, I promise everything gets better eventually


	15. An Emotional Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all starts to come back. Trigger warning as Elizabeth starts to remember what happened that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if any of the Italian is wrong. It’s google translated

Elizabeth left Copia’s office. Letting her feet take her wherever they wanted to go. Her feet completely forgetting Papa was waiting for her. She was really starting to develop a habit for running off, even if she was unaware. That’s usually the best ways to deal with confrontation, emotions, pain, take yourself out of it. That’s what her therapist used to say.

Her feet lead her to the stair case at the end of the hall, taking her down a floor before heading to a familiar door. It was her room. Her room where she hadn’t been in since everything happened. She knew she didn’t have her key on her, thankfully she was smart enough to keep a spare key hidden on the top of her doorframe. She was barely able to reach as she stood on the tips of her toes and felt around for it. “Yes” she mumbled to herself as her hand found the coldness of the brass key.

Placing the key into the lock, and turning it slightly. Opening the door she was greeted with darkness and dust. Effortlessly finding her light switch and flicking on her light she noticed her room had definitely not been cleaned in her absence. With the windows remaining shut it just left the room stuffy. Making her way to the other side of her bed, she opened the window and welcomed the cool breeze as it flowed passed her. 

The cool fresh air hit her skin as her eyes shot open. Images of a man pushed against her as she begged him to let her go. In small flashes she seen his hands roaming up and down her form, and then the swing of his fist into her torso as she tried to fight back. Feeling like the fist had really hit her in that moment she flung back from the window. Crashing onto the floor as she tripped over her own feet. Only small flashes, but not enough to explain what happened that night. She could guess by the small glimpse her mind gave her, but as hard as she tried she couldn’t remember more. She couldn’t, or she didn’t want to. Most likely the latter, she sat there in the middle of her floor. With her knees to her chest she sat there. Unable to move. The small glimpses still playing over, she wanted so badly to remember. Her mind protecting her wouldn’t allow it. These small glimpses bought on by the cool air. 

She sat there in a daze for an unknown amount of time before a figure placed a hand on her shoulder. Jumping away from whoever’s grasp she noticed the familiar silver mask, pointed at the chin. “She’s in here” the ghoul yelled. Not long after a very worried looking and bare faced Papa, in loose fitting black pyjama bottoms and a very fitting black undershirt came rushing in. Immediately he dropped to the floor in front of her. She threw her arms around his neck, crashing into him with such force it caused him to fall back into a seating position. She sobbed uncontrollably in his arms until she dozed off. .

Noticing her stirring, he could feel her starting to cry again “It’s okay” Papa assuming she was crying because of whatever happened when she went to see Copia. He ran his hands slowly up and down her back soothingly. They sat like this until Omega informed him that he had a meeting at 8:30am, which was 2 hours away, and that he needed to get ready.  
“I-“  
“Shh, its okay, cara, he’s a fool”  
“No, Papa” she raised her head from his chest and stared into his eyes. Papa could see nothing but pain staring back “I remembered something” the tears starting again, she placed her head back into Papa’s chest.  
“What did you remember?”  
“A man. Touching me. Telling me there’s no use fighting back”  
Papa was completely shocked, pushing her forward so he could see her eyes. Panic now consuming his gaze “do you remember what happened that night?”  
“No, that’s all”

Turning his body away from Elizabeth he looked at the ghoul “Tell my Father and Cardinal Copia that I regretfully cannot attend the breakfast with them this morning”  
“You were going to have breakfast with Copia”  
“Yes, to discuss the transition for the Ghost project”  
“You should go. It’s important”  
Papa pulled back taking Elizabeths cheeks in both of his hands “So are you”  
Elizabeth just gave him a small nod, as Papa rose from his seated position, taking her hand as he did so. “I need to go see the doctor. You can stay in my quarters until I get back.”

As Elizabeth walked back to Papa’s quarters with him, he pulled her hand to his mouth, giving the back of her hand a tentative kiss as he disappeared into the bathroom. The futon that Papa was sleeping on was closest to her. Walking over to it and falling face down into the pillows, just wanting to rest for a quick moment. She closed her eyes and sleep quickly took her.

“Copia?” Seeing the black mass of a person standing in the corner with their back turned. She could tell it was Copia from his cassock. Their surroundings shrouded in blackness, as he stood like a light was shining on him. She started to walk closer, the figure still unmoving. “Copia?” She whispered again, as the figure still paid her no attention. Finally she crossed the darkness and was close enough to place a hand on his shoulder. Slowly the figures head moved. Slightly showing his sideburn, his left eye examining the hand on his shoulder. His eye snapped from her hand to her face. She felt an intense fear in her stomach as his white eye stayed unmoving. Emotionless. She felt herself unable to move, here gaze locked with piercing white. Copia started to turn around slowly. Both his eyes now gazing upon her. With his body directed at her, she couldn’t move, couldn’t advert her gaze. She was stricken by how emotionless he looked. 

He broke the gaze first, eyes slowly trailing down. Head tilting to look at his hands. Elizabeth reluctantly followed. Her eyes slowly peering down as she looked at Copia’s hands. She screamed as she see Papa’s decapitated head resting in his palms. Blood falling along his fingers, and pooling at his feet. Papa’s eyes were still open, staring at her. She found herself able to move now, as she slowly backed away. “This is his fate” Copia said, with a voice that sounded like 1000 at once. She just shook her head as she started to scream, and cry. 

“Elizabeth, wake up!” She could hear the voice echoing through the blackness, as Copia faded away. “Wake up!” She heard again as she snapped up. Breathing heavily her eyes scanned her surroundings noting she was no longer in the same room. “You were having a bad dream” her eyes snapped to the figure who had woke her. 

Papa was standing next to her, concern on his face. She grabbed him, pulling him into her chest. Her grip on him was strong, but Papa thought he better just take it for the moment. After a few minutes she released her grip on him, and he sat back.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Papa asked  
“Copia.. killed you? He had your head, in his hands” her breath started to quicken, she was thankful no tears had started to fall.  
“I’m still here. It was only a dream. You’re safe, I’m safe” Papa placed a hand on her check, his thumb moving in slow circles.  
She started to laugh “Papa your face” she stared at the anti-pope who had a full white face, and only 1 black eye  
“Yes, well, i as in the middle of applying it, when i heard you scream” Elizabeth couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked. He was very happy to hear the sound “do you think its a good look?”  
“Papa, can i be honest?”  
“Of course”  
She let out a sigh “You look much better with your face on”  
He laughed harder than he should’ve, but he enjoyed the glimpses of Elizabeth he got here and there. She hadn’t been her usual self these last few weeks and no one could blame her.

There was a knock at the door. As Elizabeth remained on the futon, she watched as Papa walked to the door  
“Yes?”  
Elizabeth couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation  
“He what? Let me see”  
Elizabeth could see a piece of paper was handed to him, as he opened it and started to read  
“Stronzo! Chi pensa di essere?”  
Turning to look at Elizabeth, he could see that she was watching.  
“Tell him i wish to speak to him. I will be by when i am done here”  
He closed the door as the other person, presumably a ghoul, walking into his bathroom to finish applying his paint. 

After some time Papa emerged in full skull paint, and his black suit. “Sorella something has come up. Please go get some breakfast, wander the grounds. Fill your time today. I should be in my office mostly, but if I’m not feel free to stay until i get back.”  
Papa walked over to Elizabeth and placed a long kiss on her forehead. She wasn’t mad that she finally got to have some alone time. After the doctor requested she be looked after, she was grateful that Papa had forgotten that. She quickly jumped into the shower. Attempting to wash the night off. Her mind was still playing over the little glimpses of that night that she was still trying to make sense of, but no use doing it in a locked room. 

As she looked at herself in the mirror, wearing her habit, and her hair tied back like it was a usual day, she felt normal. She could see a scar poking slightly out of her hairline, but other than that everything was as it was. Minus being in Papa’s bathroom, everything was as normal as it could get. Letting out a sigh and straight into herself out one last time, she headed for the door. Closing it and locking it behind her, she turned to walk down the hallway and seen a familiar black cassock making its way towards her. Locking eyes with Cardinal Copia feeling awkward and uncomfortable as she did so, she couldn’t just stand there. She made her way down the hall, walking towards each other, as they got closer and closer never breaking eye contact. It was like it was in slow motion. The closer he got the slower time went. She watched as his eyes stayed staring down at her, and her eyes stared up, as they finally walked by each other. The feeling of his cassock hitting her own leg as she unconsciously walked closer to him. Face finally moving forward when he was out of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stronzo! Chi pensa di essere = “asshole! Who does he think he is”


	16. The Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really doesn’t contribute much. Bit of Copia alone time ;)

Making her way to the library. Her first stop of the day. Elizabeth was immediately greeted by the familiarity. She looked around at the tall bookshelves, laughing to herself as she never thought she’d miss the smell. Emerging from one of the bookshelves, pushing a half empty cart of books was Scarlet. Who immediately noticed Elizabeth standing in the doorway, as she quickly threw her books on the cart and ran towards her. Wrapping her up in the biggest hug she could  
“I missed you too” Elizabeth attempted to let out as the air was being pushed from her lungs.  
Letting go of her tight grasp Scarlet stood there, hands on Elizabeths shoulders, tears in her eyes.  
“Why are you crying?” Elizabeth asked curiously  
“I’m just glad you’re okay” Scarlet choked. Holding back the tears as best as she could  
“I wont lie, this is the first day I’ve felt okay” Scarlet tilted her head in confusion “this is the first time I’ve actually been able to be alone. Not having Papa or a ghoul following me around”  
“Listen I’m glad to hear that, but, i need to ask you. What happened with Cardinal Copia?”  
Elizabeth let out a sigh in defeat, she should’ve known this was coming. Especially from her best friend. 

Tugging Scarlets hand they moved to the chairs at their desks. Turning to face each other as Elizabeth rested her elbows on her knees  
“I don’t know” she shrugged  
“What? What do you mean you don’t know?” Scarlet was very visibly confused  
“ I’ve seen him once in the last few weeks. He never came to visit me in the infirmary, he never checked up on me afterwards.” Elizabeth started to feel her own tears form “i went to see him and he kept referring to me as ‘sister’”  
“That makes no sense” Scarlet said, with a hint of anger in her voice  
“Tell me about it”  
“No” Scarlet reached for Elizabeth, taking her hands in hers “I visited you a few times before you woke up, Lucifer i was so worried” she tightened her grip “Not only for you, but for Copia as well”  
“He was. He was there?”  
“Yes, and I’ve never seen someone look so... broken” Scarlet let out a sigh as she remembered watching Copia at her bedside, unaware she was there, crying as he leaned over her. Lightly touching her and begging her to be okay. The only time she had ever seen the cardinal without his gloves on.  
“Ha! For a broken man he seems to be doing well ignoring my existence!”  
“I think he’s putting on a front. You should try and talk to him again, and don’t let his bullshit slide”  
Elizabeth felt a rage inside her threatening to explode at any moment but Scarlet didn’t deserve it for her concern. “Why? I tried, he didn’t want me. Hell i could be bent over Papa’s desk right now if i wanted. Having my brain fucking rattled as I moan his name!” Elizabeth heart was racing as she tried to calm herself. “But instead I’m in love with a rat”

Both the Sisters were completely unaware of the extra set of ears listening in to their conversation. Even though they were in the library, they were not trying to speak quietly. Elizabeths voice sounded more like a yell in the quiet space than anything else. 

Cardinal Copia quickly turned from the library’s doors. Rushing to get back to his own quarters, he slammed the door shut behind him. Picking up a clock he had sitting on the mantle above his fire place, he threw at at the opposite end of the room. Smashing in to the book shelves and shattering into pieces. He kept it there for the remainder of the day. He was very aware his rage was a cause of his own actions, but he could help it. The way she referred to him as a ‘rat’ angered him. She’d called him one many times during their time together. He didnt hate it as a term of endearment, but this time was different. He could hear the hate in the word. He had no one to blame but himself. He was torturing himself just as much as he was torturing her. Slowly making her despise him. 

He tried to keep his mind occupied, keeping focused on all his paper work, and the extra Papa III had given him to complete. He scribbled away, barely able to read. Disregarding anything on the paper and just signing. Trying to get it all over and done with, but his mind would not let him get any peace. His mind flicking back to the conversation he over heard “bent over his desk” he chuckled to himself his brain imagining Elizabeth in front of him “Oh copia” she teased as she bent over and wiggled her ass. Begging him to fuck her. 

Running both his hands over his face, he stilled as His fingers began running through his hair. Sitting there he thought about it again. How sweet she’d say his name “Copia, please” she’d beg as he would stand there staring at her exposed body. Standing up quickly, causing his chair to roll into the wall behind it with a thud. He walked to his bathroom, running the water as cold as he could, he splashed his face. Any attempt to calm himself down. But as he closed his eyes, there she was again. Begging him as her hands roamed down her body to play with herself. He could practically smell her. 

His eyes shot open as he became painfully aware of his needs. He hadn’t taken care of himself in that department since he was last with her. He longed for her touch, and her touch only. Nothing else could even begin to satisfy him like she could. He was being a selfish fool and he knew it. After hearing her confession of love, it only made it worse. She loved him, and he was avoiding her for his own selfish needs. 

He left the bathroom to go check the time. ‘Supper time’ he thought to himself, but he wasn’t hungry. For food anyway. He stripped his cassock, and lay on his bed. Closing his eyes he was going to attempt to catch up on sleep. If he couldn’t concentrate on work, it was the next best thing. But of course the second he closed his eyes Elizabeth was there. This time in bed with him, in between his thighs running her finger over his stomach, slowly trailing it downwards.  
“Someone’s eager” she teased as he imagined her hand slowly running up and down his length. 

His eyes quickly snapped open as he worked to undo his belt and get his pants down ‘if I’m going to do this i might as well get it over and done with’ he thought to himself as he leaned over to his bedside drawer to grab out a small bottle of lube. Only removing one of his gloves, he quickly squeezed some of the contents of the bottle onto his hand, wasting no time warming it up as he coated his member. Shuddering at the pleasure he started imagining her again.  
“Such a needy boy, aren’t you?” He imagined as his hand guided over himself in slow, long strokes  
“Yes” he breathed aloud.  
He could already feel he wasn’t going to last long. Not even caring much for teasing, his standing starting to pump faster over his length.  
“Fuck” he moaned, imagining her mouth so close to his cock. He ached for it, her mouth around him “Please”  
“Mm maybe some other time” even in his own imagination he wasn’t going to get his way. As his hand steadily pumped over his cock, he imagined how her hand would look. How it would barely wrap around as he watched the head slowly disappear and reappear from her fist.  
“You wanna cum, huh”  
“I do” he said breathlessly as the pleasure was staring to build. His chest heaving he could feel himself getting close already  
“Ive missed how beautiful you look coming undone for me” She said  
His hand picking up its pace as he quickly tried to reach his goal. “Elizabeth” he moaned as he inched closer and closer, imagining her face so close to his cock, speaking sweet nothings to him as her hands worked him as fast as they could.  
“I love you” he said, panting between each word.  
“I love you too” the words would sound so sweet coming from her mouth.  
Just as he was on the verge of release his mind flicked over to her crying face, as she was standing on the other side of his desk “Fuck!” He yelled as it was too late. He erupted into his hands with a throaty groan as the pleasure and pain on her face snapped him back to reality, ropes of cum shooting up his stomach and over his hand.

He quickly came down from his high. If anything he could say it was disappointing. He decided in that moment though that he was going to have her again. He wasn’t going to let her love for him waste. He was going to win her back from Papa, he just prayed it wasn’t too late.


	17. Papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been super busy with work lately, so this is unedited so I apologise for that. Changes may come when I get around to editing, but the next few weeks will be quite busy for me so the next few chapters might be the same. 
> 
> Also I write this on an iPad and if you’ve ever owned an apple product in your life, you know how frustrating they can be sometime

After supper that night, Elizabeth decided she would head to her room, and listen to some music. Music used to be a daily occurrence for her, listening any chance she got. But since she’s been staying with Papa, and also hasn’t had a chance to replace her phone yet, she hasn’t listened to a bar of a song in what felt like an eternity. (Other than weekly mass of course). 

Elizabeth felt relaxed as she sat on the floor, her feet under her, and her fingers softly flicking through her collection of vinyl. It felt so good just to be by herself, in her own space, doing her own thing. Without notice the door to her room swung open, banging into the wall.  
“Cara, there you are!” It was Papa. Walking in like it was his own space, gesturing with arms wide. Merrily walking to the side of Elizabeths bed and taking a seat “You are listening to music?”  
“Yes” she looked up at Papa and smiled.  
Before she knew it Papa was down on his knees, facing her, skimming through her records with her  
“Oh sister” he stopped, staring wide eyed “Oh ELIZABETH” he sang out. Anyone walking by would be thinking something completely different was going on in this room with how he was sounding. Elizabeth COULDNT believe he was so excited over a record  
“What is it?” Elizabeth asked  
Papa just stood, holding the record to his chest to hide it from her, and walked over to her player. He carefully placed the needle in the middle of the grooves, before horns started playing through the speakers. Elizabeth immediately recognised the song  
“Dead Man’s Party. Great song”  
“Oingo Boingo. Great band” Papa corrected while pointing his finger at her 

Elizabeth joined Papa on the edge of the bed as the two sat there in comfortable silence as the 6 minute track filled the room.  
“Sister i have an errand to run tomorrow in town, you will accompany me yes?”  
“Depends on what the errand is” She said raising an eyebrow  
“Do you want to see something funny?” Papa asked as he raised his left foot to sit on his right knee “I have a hole in my shoe”  
Elizabeth doesn’t know what it was about that statement, but it made her laugh as she nodded her head. As charming Papa could be at times, he was most definitely a giant dork when you got close enough.  
“Great, be ready by 8:30.” He said as he got up and left. Leaving Elizabeth to listen to her music alone once more.

After closing the door behind him, Elizabeth let out a gentle sigh as she realised it was technically her first night back in her room. She felt a sadness as it would be a night where she wouldn’t lay in bed and fall asleep while listening to Papa singing while in the bathroom.

———

The following morning Elizabeth was woken up by a loud knocking on her door. “Oh shit, JUST A MINUTE” her mind immediately knew who it was. The sun was shining through her window, so she immediately knew what time it was without even having to look at her clock. After 7 minutes Elizabeth answered the door looking like she had just spent her usual amount of time getting ready. It’s amazing what you can do when you’re in a rush. She opened the door but it wasn’t who she was expecting, it was a ghoul, who introduced himself as ‘Alpha.’ Alpha informed Elizabeth that he was there to escort her.

Walking through the labyrinth they call a church, they finally reached the front door. Alpha quickly stepped in front of Elizabeth to open it for her. “Thank you, Alpha” she said as she squeezed passed the ghoul. Her eyes immediately setting on Papa who was running his white gloved finger along the phantom, assumably to check its cleanliness, jumping back when he was alerted by the crunching of footsteps on gravel. He was looking as handsome as ever in a plain black suit and a white dress shirt. With a sunglasses tucked into the unbuttoned collar.  
“Ah, there you are! Did you sleep in” Papa said as he moved to open the rear suicide door, and holding his hand out for her to take. Giving Papa a quick nod, she took his hand as she lowered into the car. It slamming behind her as she found her seat, watching Papa and Alpha talk briefly. Papa made his way around to the other side of the car, and promptly took his seat, gesturing at the ghoul to drive.  
“A driver? That’s fancy” Elizabeth joked  
Papa chuckled as he replied “I suppose it is, would you rather drive?” “Ha, well actually I don’t have my license” Elizabeths hand went to her face to smooth back a loose strand of hair  
“Likewise.” Papa replied as the car took off. Elizabeth watching the church get smaller and smaller as the drove down the long drive, before disappearing completely as they turned left at the gates.

It would be a few hours drive before the reached the city. Elizabeth stared out the window idly as the trees passed by in quick succession. Subconsciously sitting so her knee was leaning against the mans sitting next to her. A warmth she welcomed but unsure why. She made a promise to herself when she first met Papa. She would never get close to him. He was a man who could have whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. The complete opposite of Elizabeth, but as she thought about the passed weeks with him, how he was always by her side, never leaving. She’d never seen him with another, so she felt herself doubting her original impressions of him. Papa was a good man at heart, a good friend, someone always there to lean on. But bedroom matters were always stopping anything more. No one could deny Papa Emeritus the Third’s looks, his heart, or his devotion to his church. He was a good man. Better than he lead anyone to believe. 

Elizabeth and Papa fell into comfortable conversation for the entire trip into the city. Going from having serious conversations about family, and the church, to talking about which dog breeds were the cutest. As Elizabeth glanced out the window she noticed the dense trees slowly became less. Turning into houses, and roads. Watching the houses soon turn into buildings, and the car stopping more frequently as it rolled into the traffic of the city.  
“We are nearly there, cara. While we’re here is there anything you need?” Papa turned and rested his head on the seat behind him  
“I need to get a new phone. I haven’t seen mine in weeks, so its about time I stop looking for it and replace it”  
“I think there’s a store near where we are going”  
Elizabeth moved her head back to looking out the window. It was so weird seeing so many people in the busy life of a city. All rushing to go somewhere, on their phones, with their suitcases or bags. And so many cars. It was so different to life near and at the abbey, but she was happy to get out of the place and experience this day. Back home when they go out there’s a small town only an hour away from the church which has decent clubs and places to drink, she very rarely got out to the city.

Elizabeth started to noticed the store names started getting more fancy. Driving passed a Burberry, a Gucci, a Louis Vuitton, before the car stopped in front of a Giorgio Armani.  
“Come, sorella, we are here” Papa said as he exited the car, and Elizabeth followed  
“Papa, I cant go in there? They’re gonna Pretty Woman us”  
“Pretty woman us?” Papa turned and looked at her confused  
“You’ve never seen Pretty Woman?” Papa just shook his head ‘What is it with the men in this church never watching classic movies?!’ She thought to herself “Well there’s a part in the movie where Julia Roberts, the lead actress, also prostitute, goes into one of these fancy stores and they judge her and refuse to serve her because she looks too poor”  
“But we don’t look poor?”  
“Papa, I’m dressed in my habit. Nuns don’t usually have money”  
“We just stepped out of a phantom?”  
“Okay, I guess you have a point. We will see though” 

Papa offered Elizabeths his arm as they walked into the store. Elizabeth immediately stunned but the place. It looked luxurious, even smelt it. Definitely not a place she would ever enter again. As Papa talked to the sales assistant, Elizabeth had a look around. Picking up the price tags and grimacing before walking away.  
“Ah, yes the fit perfectly, thank you” she heard Papa say off in the distance  
“Hey, Elizabeth?”  
“Yes?” She said from across the store not making eye contact  
“Come here, please?”  
As she walked over to Papa he let of a strange laugh and bent to whisper in her ear “how do you use this” he said as he raised his hand showing her a credit card  
“What? Seriously?”  
“Heh, you see, I have really never been to a store”  
“What? Then how-“ Papa cut her off by gesturing his head towards Alpha who was still in the car “okaaay” she let the last syllable drag as she plucked the card from his hand and tapped it on the machine, followed quickly by a ding and the sales assistant saying thank you.

After leaving the store Papa gestured for Elizabeth to wait as he went and put his items in the boot of the car, and spoke briefly to Alpha. All she seen was Papa bent to see through the window, and Alpha point down the street as Papa nodded and turned back to her. “This way” he said as he grabbed her arm again and the started walking down the street a few blocks. Having to stop a few times on the way as people recognised Papa. It didn’t really bother Elizabeth, it was more the people staring when they were just walking. It’s not a shock people were staring at the dude wearing skull paint, with what looks like a less covered nun on his arm, but it definitely was something new that Elizabeth hoped she’d never have to get used to. 

Finally the reached the Apple store and as they walked in Papa wasted no time asking the assistant for the best phone  
“Papa I appreciate that, but as a sister of sin I cannot afford their best phone. My last was 3 models ago!”  
“It’s fine, my treat”  
“Your treat?”  
“Spiacente, churches treat” Elizabeth just stood there unknowing of what to do. She couldn’t argue with Papa. Not because he was Papa but because he was a stubborn man. When the sales assistant came out of the back room holding a brand new iPhone, Papa used his new found knowledge of EFTPOS to purchase the phone. 

As they were walking back to the car, Elizabeth had the box in her hand. Staring at it over and over. She had never had a new phone before, she always bought them second hand because she never seen the point of getting a new phone, they were so ridiculously expensive. As Elizabeth was walking, one hand holding her phone box, the other down by her side facing Papa. She felt a hand wrap around hers. Trying not to blush at the small gesture as the walked hand in hand back to the car. 

After taking their seats again, Alpha took off driving further into the city “There’s this place I like to go every time I come here.” Papa said leaning over to her as she just nodded her head. The day was still young technically and she wanted to spend as much time out as she could. Eventually getting to this dingy looking alley way, Papa gestured for Elizabeth to follow him out of the car, and down the alley. Elizabeth wouldn’t admit she was a bit creeped out by this, but she still followed, trusting Papa. “Ah Bellissimo” Elizabeth noticed a line, a crowd waiting to be served at this little gelato shop “best gelato in the country” Papa leant over and wrapped his arm around Elizabeths shoulder as the slowly inched further to the front of the line. Finally reaching the counter it was time to order  
“What will you have, cara Mia?”  
“Mmm” she said with her hand on her chin, as here eyes skimmed over all the flavours “the choc chip. Simple, and always tasty”  
“Good choice, I’m going to get the chocolate because I am a basic bitch”  
“Idiot” Elizabeth laughed as she nudged his side. 

As they both sat in the car, eating their gelato in the cup, Papa moaned as he placed a spoonful in his mouth  
“Must be some pretty good gelato”  
“Oh, it is. Would you like a taste?” As Elizabeth took her spoon and moved it to scoop some of Papas chocolate he moved it away and smiled at her “not like that”  
Elizabeth just gave him a look, what does he mean not like that? “How else am I supposed to try?” Papa just lifted an eyebrow, and leaned over closer to her “would you like a try” he said again as his face was so close their noses were almost touching. Elizabeth noticing his hand coming back up to place more gelato in his mouth as he moaned softly again, slowly taking the small spoon out. “Oh” was all Elizabeth could get out before she slowly pressed her mouth to his. She felt Papa’s hand go to the back of her neck, tangling with her hair as he deepened the kiss. As their tongues swirled around each other, tasting every last bit, Elizabeth could taste the lingering chocolate. Pulling away slightly she looked into his missed matched eyes “that’s definitely some alright ice cream” she said with a smile, as he huffed. 

As Papa pressed his lips back to hers, continuing where they left off, Elizabeth got distracted by a weird sound coming from behind her. Turning to look she could see there was a patrician, and it was rising to give them a little more privacy “of course you partition” Elizabeth said as Papa took the empty gelato cup from her hands and threw it to the floor, before tugging at her leg. Elizabeth got the hint and moved to straddle him. Adjusting her hips to get comfortable, she raised her skirt so it was resting around her waist and straight away she could feel his hardness already pressing into her, her body naturally began rocking her hips. Small moans coming from Papa as his mouth began kissing her jawline, and travelling down to her neck.  
“Cara, you are much too beautiful to be fucked in the back of a car” Papa spoke through kisses, but she didn’t listen. Continuing rocking her hips against him. The friction rubbing her in all the right ways. In a flurry of kisses and moans, Elizabeth reached down between them. Tugging at his belt as she pulled away slightly to give herself more room to manoeuvre as Papas gloved hands ran up and down her thighs.  
“Naughty, sister. Can’t wait until we get back to the abbey for your Papa’s cock?”  
Elizabeth didn’t answer, her eyes moving up to meet his as her hands continued to work open his belt, and undo his pants. Slightly lifting his hips, Elizabeth was able to tug down his pants just enough for his cock to spring free. Of course he wasn’t wearing any underwear the little slut. She wrapped her hand around his girth and watched as his eyes fluttered shut, mouth hanging open as her hand worked slowly up and down his shaft. 

Papa raised his hand towards his mouth, tugging the fingers with his teeth one by one before flinging the glove to the side, placing his now naked hand back on Elizabeths thigh. Slowly running his hand up until he reached her sex. Tracing his middle finger up and down the outside of her panties, he could feel how soaking wet she already was. “You’re so wet for me cara” he said as his finger pushed her panties to one side so he could have full access. He could’ve come happily like that, the way her she moaned has his finger teasingly stroked her. Purposely missing her sweet spot. Her hands losing rhythm momentarily as she continued to work his cock. Without any warning she lifted her hips, she knew she was ready and didn’t need any foreplay. She didn’t dare to tell him that like everyone else she had dreamed of riding his cock, especially since that night in his bathroom. Seeing him so bare without his paint, and in that robe that barely left anything to the imagination. 

He stared at her in surprise as she rubbed the tip of his cock up and down her folds, coating it in her wetness. Both of them breathing heavily from the friction. Papa snapped his hips up in an attempt to feel more of her, before she finally lined their bodies up. She slowly sunk down on him halfway before rising back up, causing guttural noises to come from his throat. He wasn’t as thick as Copia, but he was definitely as long, maybe longer. It’s been a while so she found it hard to compare. But she couldn’t deny he felt good. The sounds he made were more beautiful than the music he sang. Slowly she moved up at down him, burying more and more of him, before finally he filled her completely. They both sat like that, unmoving for what felt like an eternity before Alpha hit a bump, causing Elizabeth to rise, and slam down quickly. Setting the pace she continued lifting up and crashing down, his thrusts meeting her half way as they fucked each other with abandon. It was clear they both wanted this, that they both needed it. Hands and lips roaming all over Elizabeth as her fists wrapped in Papas beautiful raven locks for leverage. Their sounds becoming more desperate as the air was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin. No doubt Alpha could hear them, but neither of them cared. 

Reaching down between their two bodies, Papa started rubbing her clit. He was close, but he needed to feel her orgasm around him. From the noises she was making, and the grip she had in his hair he could tell she was getting close “cum for me, cum for your Papa” and like he commanded she did. Her body pulsing around his cock “fuck! Your pussy feels so good” his own rhythm starting to falter now as her body went lax, waiting for him to reach his end she crashed her lips but into his, tongues dancing as they silenced his moans. “I want you to cum in me, Papa” she said as she broke away “I want you to fill me”  
And with those words he did exactly that, swearing in Italian as his release spilled inside of her. Hips still moving as he rode out the remnants of his orgasm before coming to a complete stop. Both of them sat there, sweaty, breathless messes, something more in the air. Even if it was in the back of a car, there was something more to it. This was more than just a mere fuck, and they both felt it. Both feeling content there in that moment with each other. Never wanting the day to end. 

Elizabeth finally returned to her seat next to Papa, as he pulled his pants back up slightly and tucked himself back in “Elizabeth, that was-“  
“I know” she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. Both sat there spent for the rest of the car ride home.

———

Finally back at the abbey, Papa invited Elizabeth back to his room for some dinner, and “maybe a little more sex”. Elizabeth happily agreed. The churches halls felt different as she walked through them on Papa’s arm. A good different. Maybe a good day out of the church was maybe all she needed to get her out of her slight slump. Or maybe she just needed to get laid? Who knows but it felt good to be home. 

Finally reaching the hallway of Papa’s rooms, the hall was filled with muffled yelling. Continuing walking down the hall, the yelling got louder. And the source discovered. It was coming from Copia’s office . “Sounds like my Father and Imperator” just as Papa said it, the door swung open  
“I told you sister, he is incompetent and not ready!” Nihil said before he noticed Elizabeth and Papa standing there “My son, there you are! Come with me” Papa let out a sigh as he leaned over to tell Elizabeth to head to his rooms and he’ll see her when he’s done. But as she stood there in the now silence hallway herself, she felt her heart tug. Staring at the door that hadn’t been closed properly, she slowly approached it. Slowly opening it as it creaked, she squeezed her head through to see Copia sitting at his desk with his face in his hands. Elizabeth could read his body language quite well, so she knew straight away he was upset. Anyone would be really after they put on so much effort only to continually be told they’re not enough. She knew the stress trying to please Nihil and Imperator put him through. 

She slowly made her way into the room, shutting the door with a quiet click, he still hadn’t noticed her. She slowly made her way to his side, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not frighten him.  
“Hey” she whispered as his head shot to look at her standing next to him, without warning he pulled her close. His arms wrapping around her waist, hugging her tightly as his head rested on her stomach “you okay?” She knew it was a stupid question as her hands rose to hug him back.  
“It’s never enough” he mumbled as his grip on her tightened “I’m never enough” he said as she pulled away to look at him.  
“Of course you’re enough? Ive never met anyone who works as hard as you” Elizabeth tried to console him as he looked at her with sadness in his eyes  
“You smell like him” Copia said as he pushed away from her, hands still resting on her hips before falling to side as they took their place back on his desk. His head staring straight “you slept with him?”  
“Yes” Elizabeth sighed as Copia turned to look at her. Not knowing what came over her Elizabeth walked up to him, cupping his cheeks in her hands, as her thumbs traced up and down his sideburns. She could see the pain in his eyes from her confession  
“Am I too late?” Copia’s eyes started to water and it broke her heart to see him like this. First he’s yelled at by his superiors, and then is ex comes in smelling like another man. She was taken back by his question, she assumed he didn’t want her anymore but in this moment it was quite obvious that he did. His eyes pleading with her to tell him that it wasn’t too late, that he hadn’t lost her. She stood there, her own heart tearing into pieces as she had Copia in front of her, she had assumed for weeks that it was was, but she couldn’t deny she still loved him. But now there was also Papa, if there was no Papa in the mix she would have told him ‘of course its not too late’ but at this moment she didn’t know. “I don’t know” she answered back as he just nodded “but.. if you want we can still hang out? See where it goes” he just nodded his head again. His head back in his hands. Elizabeth taking it as her queue to leave “i’ll be in my room if you need me. I’ll always be there if you need me” 

She felt her own heart breaking as she rushed to get back to her room


	18. Rehearsal crashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a pointless one. I know where I want this story to go, just having a bit of a writers block regarding getting it there.

“Mia Luce” Papa said laying on Elizabeths lap, his head resting comfortably as his eyes looked up at her “what is the time?” 

Elizabeth leaning over Papa to get her phone off the coffee table, earning a little nip on her breast from the man below her “ow” she said laughing as she sat back “it’s 9:13pm. Why?” 

“Hmm, what do you say we go for a walk?” He responded getting up off her lap and getting off the couch with a bounce. 

“Or we could go to bed?” She mumbled as she looked at Papa’s outstretched hand 

“I like your train of thought, but” he said as he wiggled his fingers, emphasising for her to grab his hand “there is something I think you might like to see.” 

Elizabeth let out a sigh while throwing her head back “okay” she said as she grabbed Papas outstretched hand.

Walking through the halls with Papa’s fingers entwined in hers, Elizabeth couldn’t help but notice the feeling of a bass thumping through the floor. The more they walked the more it turned into a sound, rather than a feeling. Slowly becoming more, drums, guitar, keyboards soon filled the halls which they were walking. Elizabeth turned slightly to Papa who in turn gave her a small smile. Finally they reached some double doors to a section of the cathedral that she had never stood in before, Papa slightly opening the door to let her in first. Loud, live music filling the space as the door was no longer blocking the sound from truly escaping the room. Walking in slowly Elizabeth noted that there was darkness around her, light coming from her right she was immediately struck by the site of the ghouls playing a instrumental song she had never heard before “This will be on his album” Papa said as he walked around her, placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her to stand in the middle of the room. They stood there listening to the song, both immediately turning to each other shocked when Papa Nihil came out and played a saxophone solo “I will admit I didn’t know that was part of it” Papa whispered in her ear as they both laughed. For such an old man who needed to have an oxygen tank with him wherever he went, he sure was playing that sax like he was young again.

Elizabeth couldn’t help by feel butterflies in her stomach when they intro to Year Zero started playing. Knowing Copia was about to appear at any second, she noticed the ghouls had already started playing, worrying that he might miss his cue. Papa would never let him live it down if he did, but just as the moment of truth was coming, he emerged. He had yet to notice her and Papa standing in the dark, the lights around him and the ghouls making visibility for him even worse. She was blown away when he started singing the chorus. Feeling overwhelmed by his voice, the power behind it she turned to Papa who put his arm around her shoulders to pull her close, and whisper in her ear “He’s good, yes?” he raised his eyebrows 

“So good” she replied, no where near loud enough for Papa to hear, her eyes never leaving Copia as he sung “he might even been better than you” she joked, loud enough for him to hear. He laughed, and laughed loud, causing Copia to notice them two standing there observing him. He immediately lost the words. Completely forgetting a few lines from the second verse. Quickly, thankfully, he found where he was and picked back up like nothing had happened. 

When the song was over Copia just stood there, like a deer in headlights unknowing of what to do now with the audience of two. The head of the church, with his arm around the woman he dreamt of almost nightly would knock the wind out of anyone. They were both able to tell that Copia had no idea what to do next, this isn’t the first time he has rehearsed these songs. He should know what to do, how to do it, and when. But in this moment he stood frozen, the ghouls all looking at each other, waiting for Copia’s cue to head into the next song. Instead Papa pipped up “Play that new song, the one about bewitching!” Copia immediately went red. He had no idea what to do, was Papa trying to embarrass him? If he wasn’t having a mild attack he wouldn’t have missed Papa’s wink as he nodded his head towards Elizabeth. Like dogs hearing a bag of treats opened the ghouls all popped up straight, looking and nodding at each other in agreeance, and with a small, unsure nod of his head, the ghouls kicked into it.

“It’s a good song, you’ll like it” Papa said in Elizabeths ear before giving her a kiss on the temple. 

Elizabeth almost instantly felt overwhelmed when Copia started singing, saying quick sorries and leaving before Copia had even finished the first chorus. Standing in the hallway by herself, Elizabeth placed her forehead on the stone wall adjacent to the door with a quiet thunk, tears streaming down her face. Trying to figure out what the fuck that was, why was she crying? She heard the door she had just come through open “Papa please leave me alone for a moment” was met with silence. Confused she turned around and it was Copia standing there with his head hung low, and wringing his gloves together. 

“That was really good, um-“ Elizabeth tried to break the silence, letting out a small laugh. 

“Thank you, are you okay?” Copia took a step, closing the gap between them. 

“Yeah, I dont know why I’m crying.” Copia handed her a handkerchief out of his pocket “This wasn’t how I was planning on spending my night” 

“I wrote that for you, you know” Copia raised his head to look at her, his own tears threatening to fall “I showed Papa and he said it Is to be made the second single off the album” 

“The second?” She laughed “What’s going to be the first?”

“It’s a song called ‘Rats’” 

“Copia, please tell me you didn’t write a song about rats” Both noting her tears had stopped falling

Copia returned her laugh “I did. If you come back inside, ill let you hear it” 

With a quick nod they both headed back inside. Papa now sitting on a fold out chair in the middle of the floor, with one right next to him. As he noticed her he patted the seat for her to sit down. As her butt touched the seat the band kicked into the new song. Elizabeth absolutely enthralled by how Copia was getting into it. He was a completely different person now on that stage. No more nerves just completely putting on a show for his small audience. The ghouls seemed to enjoy playing it too, it was nice to see.

“I will not stop you if you want to be with him” Papas voice entered her ear, breaking her out of her spell

“I don’t really want to talk about this now” Elizabeth replied. She really didn’t want to talk about it, she hardly wanted to think about it. Her mind flashing to a previous conversation with Scarlet. Explaining how her life felt like a fan fiction, having two of the most powerful members of this church lusting after her surely could only be the work of someone else behind the scenes. It was a ridiculous scenario, one that she didn’t welcome. She knew she would have to chose one or the other eventually, but for now she did just enjoy the company of both men. Neither sexual in nature for now.


	19. Chapter 19

*Thump*

“Ouch, really dude?” Elizabeth said with a laugh as a werthers candy hit her cheek and fell to the floor.

“I told you to open!” Papa replied tears running down his face from laughing so hard as he stood on the other side of the kitchens counter top.

“We’re not even supposed to be in here, so could you leave your fathers candy alone?” She said pulling a pan, and a plate out of the cupboard before making her way to the fridge. 

“Well, you’re not supposed to be in here. Me, well, I am Papa. I can be where I want” he corrected with a small smile tugging the corners of his lips. 

“Do you want your stupid eggs or not?” She pulled 3 eggs out of the fridge, along with some butter. Heading back to the stove she grabbed the salt and pepper along the way. 

Using a small match found next to the stove, she lit one and put it towards the gas of the burner causing it to catch alight. As Papa sat there watching her in silence, his head resting in his hand as his elbow was on the counter. His demeanour completely different to 30 seconds ago. 

“Care to tell me about this meeting? Why it ran so late, and why you needed to get drunk to get through it?” Elizabeth cracked the eggs into the warm pan. Watching them instantly change colour as the began to cook. Quickly she grabbed a plastic spatula and began to stir, pulling it off the heat every few seconds to keep them cooking nicely.

With a sigh Papa replied “My brother’s are coming to visit” watching the back of her body move as she cooked his scrambled eggs. 

“That doesn’t explain the need to drink though” she said finally taking the eggs off the heat, and spinning around. Grabbing a spoon and placing some butter to incorporate into the eggs to make them silky. She watched as the eggs finally hit that perfect spot of not too runny, but also not the consistency of rubber. Pouring it onto the plate, and topping it off with some salt and pepper she slid the plate across to Papa as he mouthed a thank you 

“Will you promise me something, cara” Papa was playing with his food as his brown furrowed.

“Depends what it is?” She said confused. 

Placing his fork to rest on the side of his plate, he looked up at her. She noticed immediately the sadness in his eyes “Promise me you’ll let yourself be happy” he said 

“I am happy? What do you mean?” She questioned, still visibly confused.

He rose from his seat and made his way around the counter. She just stood and watched him as his eyes stayed looking into hers. Finally stopping in front of her, his hand came up to cup her cheek as his other hand rested on her arm. His eyes darting back and forwards between hers. 

“No one can stop the inevitable, mia luce” tears stared to well In his eyes as he tried his best to hold them back “promise me you’ll be happy”

As her own tears started to form she couldn’t help but wonder why the unknown sadness engulfed her “I promise” her voice cracked. 

“Thank you” he bought himself closer to rest his forehead against hers. His thumb running back and forwards along her cheek before dropping down. She watched as he walked back to his chair and started to eat his eggs. 

Finishing off his plate he used his thumb to wipe the side of his mouth before saying goodnight and thanking Elizabeth once more for the eggs. Now standing alone in the kitchen to clean up she couldn’t help but still feel the sadness lingering. Even more so as she watched him walk away without even a glance back at her. He was acting very different to his usual self, and this concerned her. Did his brothers have something to do with this? Was he feeling the pressure to live up to expectations?. All she could do was wonder. 

Finally finishing cleaning up and removing any trace that they’d had ever been there she made her way back to her room. Falling down on her bed, not even worrying about taking off her habit, sleep claimed her. Her mind still running over the sadness in Papa’s eyes. Wondering why she needed to promise him to be happy. 

—————

Waking up from the sound of her own screams, her heart racing and tears running down her cheeks Elizabeth tried to calm herself. The dream that caused her to be like this vividly running through her mind over and over. She jumped out of bed and left her room, not even worrying about locking the door behind her. She ran to his room. She ran as fast as her legs would take her. Pounding on his door, she was met with no answer. Frustrated she grabbed the handle. Trying to turn it but it was locked. She stood there with the tears still running down her face. He wasn’t here. Papa wasn’t there, it caused her heart to speed up even more, as the tears came down harder. 

Giving up she walked back down the hall. Not wanting to be alone she took the risk. Knocking 3 times on Copia’s door. She waited a moment before seeing the warm yellow light turn on and creep from the bottom of the door. She sighed in relief as at least she knew he was there. Copia opened the door slightly, noticing it was Elizabeth he opened it fully to reveal himself. She clearly had just woken him up. He stood there in front of her in just a pair of black pyjama pants that hung low on his hips, shirtless, and with a serious case of bed head. 

Immediately he noticed she was upset “Elizabeth, Baby, what’s wrong?” 

She lost it. A loud sob escaped her as she wrapped her arms around Copia’s shoulders “he’s going to die” 

Confused Copia picked her up, pulling her into the room and closing the door “who? Who’s going to die” he pulled back, causing her face to leave his naked chest as he cupped her face with both hands, forcing her to look up at him. 

“Papa” she said sniffling, attempting to get the words out fully as she broke down again. Copia pulled her back into his chest, wrapping his arms around her to hold her in a tight embrace. Whispering reassurances to her in an attempt to calm her down. 

When she finally had seemed to calmed down Copia pulled away again “will you tell me what’s got you so upset like this?” He used his thumb to wipe away the tears. 

“I’ve been having these dreams lately. At first I thought it was just a nightmare, but they keep happening” Copia guided her to sit on his bed. His blanket thrown back from where he got up. “They’re always the same dreams.”

“Tell me about them” Copia reached and grabbed some tissues off his bedside table to hand to her. Waiting for her to speak when she was ready. 

“The first one I had was you. You were standing there holding his severed head as his blood dripped down your fingers” she explained as Copia looked mortified. “The second he is with his brothers. They are all sitting at a table, laughing, playing a card came when a ghoul comes up behind them and all their bodies drop lifelessly onto the table” 

“Its okay” Copia reassured her. Tucking a rogue hair behind her ear. 

“But tonight I had a new dream. Their bodies were all lined up. They were in the church morgue, getting preserved or prepared, I don’t know. Then I seen them. They were all dressed in their robes, and skull paint. Laying there in glass coffins. As the everyone in the church and strangers walked by. He looked so peaceful” she started to break down again, recalling what happened in the kitchen hours before “he made me promise him that I would let myself be happy. That no one can stop the inevitable. What if I’m not dreaming?” She started to panic again “what if these are premonitions? What if someone or something is preparing me for what’s to come” she broke down again. The realisation causing to be too much. 

Copia guided her to lay back on the bed. Resting her head on his chest as she sobbed. He was speechless, he had no idea what to say or do because she was right. He had heard Sister Imperator and Papa Nil speaking about this. She was having visions of the future and it crushed him to know that he could not stop her pain. Knowing that sooner rather than later her fears will become reality. Feeling somewhat guilty as he was partly to blame. Accidentally planting the seed in Imperators head long ago. Making a remark about how the bloodline needs to be killed off to make way for something new and different. He never would’ve imagined it being taken seriously. His heart ached. 

He rubbed his hand soothingly, relieved when her breathing evened out. Reaching over to turn the light off, he laid back down. Staring at the ceiling as he prayed she was strong enough to get through this. Praying she never found out that he knew all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently went back to school full time, which means that unfortunately I wont be able to update often. Ill try and get something out once a week. But with 4 days of school, and a few of work my time is spread thin. 
> 
> Oh and Also I’m going to travel from Australia to Mexico for a Final Gig Named Death in two weeks so the posting schedule Is gonna be really out of whack the next few weeks.


	20. I worry because I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I know it's been a while since an update and I want to thank you guys for being patient! I had a good reason! It's a bit of a short one for that reason!
> 
> You see I JUST GOT BACK FROM MEXICO. WHERE I GOT TO SEE MY BELOVED RAT MAN BECOME PAPA!!!  
> I've never been so proud in my life! 
> 
> My time in Mexico was amazing. Not only did I get to see Copia become Papa I got to meet so many wonderful Ghost fans who I pray will be lasting friendships, 
> 
> I also got to MEET THE BIG MAN TOBIAS FORGE HIMSELF!  
> If anything could make me love Ghost more it would be how wonderful and kind they were to my awkward ass 
> 
> Anyway, let's get back to the regularly scheduled content

"c'mon darlin' let me show you what a real man is like" Elizabeth found herself trying to push. Her arms placed on something solid Infront of her as her arms tried their best to extend. The unmoving force Infront of her not budging. She listened as it cooed in her ear, telling her all the pleasures that it could bring "you've never experienced anything like it" 

Constantly struggling, her eyes started to give the form a shape. It started to morph into a man who looked vaguely familiar. A man whosen face stuck fear straight into her heart 

"Get off me" came out as barely a whisper. Her arms still trying their best to move him away. 

Blackness as she felt hands start to move up her chest, stopping to cup her breasts "please" she begged. She wanted this to stop

"Please? I love it when a girl begs" Elizabeth immediately felt tears running down her cheeks. '

"No I don't want-" A rough kiss silencing her and she tried to move her head away, but it was held in place. 

"Please no" as a hand started to creep up her thigh. The tears started flowing now, not attempting to stop them she let out a scream. Praying someone would hear, but no one came. 

"Get off me!" She screamed again, her arms finally showing some speck of strength. The man Infront of her stepping back as her arms slammed into his chest 

"Hey! Cara, it's me" the man Infront of her morphing again into safety. She stared at the familiar white and green eye as she finally snapped back into reality. 

She was back in the abbey. Sitting on the floor with her back against a wall. Slowly realising Copia was sitting Infront of her, concern on his face as his hands cupped her face 

"Copia?" She said as a broken sob escaped her. She lunged at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as the familiar surroundings slowly soothed her. 

"Shh shh it's okay" he hugged her tightly back, his arms running up and down her back "what happened?" He said as he moved back to look her in the eyes 

"I- he- a dream- he tried to-" Elizabeth finding it hard to put her thoughts into words, the pain still real 

Copia knew exactly what she was trying to say. He didn't need to force it out of her, but he had hoped she forgot. 

"Dolce, I want you to go see someone" Copia spoke "I want you to come with me to the infirmary. There's a lovely psychologist there, I want you to speak to them" 

Elizabeth let out a slight laugh as she pulled away from the concerned Cardinal 

"I'm serious, please, I am not blind and neither are you. You have not been yourself lately, and I need to make sure you're okay" Copia pleaded with her as she continued to smile "YOU were screaming and hitting me in your sleep! Please i- I'm begging you" 

The crack in his voice is all it took for Elizabeth to truly let it sink in. What he was asking her, begging her. Frankly she knew she wasn't okay, she tried like she always did to keep it hidden. The dreams, the flash backs, the sleeping around just to make the man Infront of her jealous. Needing to feel anything other then the sadness she felt inside. Everything slowly playing out a story to her, a story that she knew herself she was not strong enough to bare. 

She had been so cruel to Copia lately, she couldn't stand seeing him like this even now. She knew he was right. So she reluctantly agreed. 

Copia wasted no time getting ready, putting on his black cassock and half assidly putting on his black eyes, and doing his hair. He looked somewhat presentable, enough that Sister Imperator wouldn't give him a hard time later in the day. As he heard the shower shut off and Elizabeth emerge from the bathroom in her usual habit, he found himself forgetting the troubles for the moment. Smiling at her as her wet hair draped down her shoulders. For that moment she was herself, everything forgotten for a brief moment. 

"Guess we better go then" Elizabeth spoke snapping him out of the moment 

"Mia amore, before we go I just -" Copia tried to speak but the words getting caught in his throat. Taking a step towards her he placed one of his leather covered hands on her cheek, absently thumbing back and forth "I want you to know that i- I do this because i-" Elizabeth watched as his continued to struggle. His brain playing over 'is this even the right time' but he had to tell her "I worry about you, I worry so much cuz i- I love you, Elizabeth. And it just breaks me seeing you.. you're not yourself. And I pray so desperately that soon you'll be yourself again" 

Elizabeth stood there in shock 'hold on a fucking second did he really just say that' she thought to herself. The wide arrange of emotions she had felt in this last 12 hours, this was the last thing she needed, but she was grateful. Her mind playing it over and over, a nice distraction for the shit show she was about to spill down in the infirmary.

She stood there, just staring as his hand slipped down to hers, guiding her out the door towards the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also forgive any typos, I recently got a new phone and the keyboard and autocorrect is horrible


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited!  
> Sorry for the long period between updates. I recently moved hosue so it's been somewhat stressful
> 
> I hope you are all safe, and healthy during this time.

"thank you for coming today. Copia has filled me in a bit" the Doctor spoke as Elizabeth sat there awkwardly "but I don't really want to discuss anything today. I want to get to know you first, and for you to know me" the doctor explained "is that okay?" 

"Yeah, I won't lie and say talking about my life doesn't make me nervous" Elizabeth replied 

"As it does for everyone, but we'll build something first. I don't want to be seen as a stranger" the doctor stared straight ahead. Watching as Elizabeth's broke from him to scan the room. 

It was a typical doctor's office. As one would expect in the infirmary. The walls were white, and the carpet grey. There was a wooden desk sitting in the corner with a desktop computer sitting on top with a printer closest to the wall. Elizabeth sat in a dark blue couch with only two seats. The doctor sitting across from her in a matching single seat chair. His legs crossed with a note pad resting in his knee, a pen in his right hand. 

"My name is Ben. I prefer it personally over the whole 'doctor' stuff" he smiled at Elizabeth. A calm smile attempting to ease any nerves. 

"Have you worked with the church for long?" Elizabeth asked. 

"Yes, about 5 years now" he explained "though I'm not a follower of the faith. I was hired for a certain patient, but somehow ended up becoming a regular hire here" he continued "it's a different experience to what I'm used to, but it's welcomed" 

Elizabeth watched him speak so freely, wondering who he was specifically hired to treat, but knowing she could not ask the question. 

"What do you do here, Elizabeth?" He asked in return. Knowing full well the answer, but wanting her to open up 

"I work in the library. I'm very grateful for the job. It's how I met my best friend, and the Cardinal." she explained "ts an easy job. One that I enjoy" 

"Tell me about your friend?" He enquired

"Scarlet, she's great. She's funny, caring, never pushes me to do anything I don't want" she looked down at her hands fiddling in with each other in her lap "she's good. She's the closest friend I've had in a while" she said almost sounding sad 

"Do you have any other friends within the church?" He picked up on her brief sadness, continuing on the subject of friends hoping for her to bring that sadness to light herself. 

"I do-" she looked up at Ben, and then back down to her hands. Wiping her palms along her thighs "I had a few friends I don't really see anymore" 

"Can you tell me about them?" 

"Sure. Ash and Max were two of my closest friends for a long time, but then they became a thing. I just got tired of being a third wheel. They also have made some comments about-" she paused. Choosing her words carefully "about someone close to me" she continued.

"Close how?" He placed his pen on the notepad. Starting to write a few things down. 

"Someone who I was involved in" wiping her sweaty hands along her thighs again. She didn't really want to talk about anything too personal, especially her relationships. What if he went and told Imperator? Or Papa himself? What if nothing was kept secret? 

Ben sensed her reluctance to speak of the subject "You don't have to speak about anything you don't want too. Afterall this just to get to know each other" 

"I just don't know what we are anymore" she explained "I feel like I'm deep in shit with no way out" she loudly explained. Her arms flying up in the air and landing palm down back on her thighs with a loud smack 

Ben was shocked at her outburst " you can talk about it? If you want." 

"I'm in love with a man, who has said he is in love with me, but I have done some bad things recently. I don't feel deserving of his love or kindness" tears started to form in her eyes. Pulling her sleeves over her hands, she rubber any tears away before they could fall. 

"What do you mean?" Ben prodded 

"I... I slept with someone close to me. Potentially ruining that relationship itself, to make him jealous." she placed her head in her hands, unable to stop the tears now. "I just wanted him to feel the pain I felt" she continued through sobs "he left and I didn't know why? He just wasnt there? After i- after i woke up, he wasn't there anymore" Ben stood up, walking over towards the desk. Reaching for a box of tissues hidden in on of the drawers. Handing them to Elizabeth as she took one, and wiped her eyes. 

"I'm going to be honest here." Ben asked. Writing down on his notepad Infront of him before looking her in the eyes "you're not a bad person. You were coping. Sometimes the brain when it's in these weird, stressful, confusing situations it does things to cope. Sometimes those things don't align with our morals, but that's okay. I would be concerned if you didn't feel bad for your actions" he attempted to assure her. Not knowing her well yet he found this tough "all you can do now is move forward, and be happy. Make choices you think are the right ones. You need to heal before you should be worrying about anyone else" he said never breaking eye contact with her "so, you like music correct?" He said as he sat back. Elizabeth looked at him confused. 

"Yeah?" She replied wiping snot from her nose 

"Go listen to some. Figure out your favourite song, your favourite album, musician whatever, and then when I see you again we're going to talk about it. Figure out why these are your favourite. Someone's favourite song can tell you a lot about them, and I think this would be a good way to get to know each other." He smiled weakly at her " I'm going to do the same. We'll keep it light next time okay?" 

Elizabeth nodded her head. Not expecting today to go how it did. 

"Okay, good, because I'm sorry, we're out of time and I have a patient waiting for me. Are you going to be okay?" He stood. Placing his notepad on his desk as he walked to the door. Elizabeth followed behind him. 

"I'm going to be fine. Getting that off my chest was a relief in itself" she laughed a brief, sadness laced laugh, before thanking the doctors and walking out. 

Walking into the reception area she noticed Copia sitting in one of the chairs, flipping through some torn tabloid magazine with a disgusted look on his face. He hadn't noticed her yet, so she approached the receptionist, booking another appointment for exactly a week's time. 

The second she started speaking Copia's head rose from the magazine. Quickly placing it down in the spot he picked it up from, he walked over to Elizabeth, placing a hand on the small of her back as she spoke. 

Not saying a word to each other as they made their way to the exit. Copia stopped her in the hallway where they were alone 

"Are you okay?" He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, his thumb stretching to rub soothingly over her jaw 

"I'm fine" she replied with a laugh, leaning her head into his touch "I wasn't expecting to leave such a mess" she laughed 

He smiled looking back at her "neither did I. Would you like to talk about it?" 

"No" she rushed out "but, um, I would love a bath to be honest" she said tilting her head to look up at him. 

"But you don't-" he looked at her, tilting his head to the side in confusion as her eyebrows rose "are you asking to use my bath?" 

Her cheeks flushed as she nodded her head. 

Copia looked at her as a small smile crossed his face "well, let's go run you a bath" 

\---------- 

After arriving back to Copia's quarters, Copia headed straight for the bathroom, instant on running her a bath himself. Getting it the right temperature, with the right amount of bubbles he placed a few drops of essential oils, hoping it would help her. Calling her into the room, she was immediately hit with the variety of smells. She was grateful nothing have her a headache. She laughed as she seen the pile of bubbles floating on top "thank you" she said as Copia bowed and began to head to the door "um, Copia?" 

He stopped as he reached the door frame "yes?" 

"Will you stay and talk with me?" She looked at the floor, not wanting to be apart from him currently. 

"Okay, let me go get something to sit on and I'll be right back" he replied before exiting the room and giving her enough time to change and get in.

When he heard the water slosh around, knowing she was in the bath he entered the room. She was relaxed back with her hair up in a mess bun as bubbles swirled all around her. 

Looking over to him standing in the doorway, he had shedded his cassock and shoes, standing there in socks, a pair of black dress pants, and a white button up shirt with a pillow in his hands. He walked over, placing the pillow on the floor next to the tub, sitting halfway down the tub. He rested his elbow on the edge, attempting to get as comfortable as one could get in this situation. 

"Hi" he said as he looked at her. She definitely looked better than she did when they left the infirmary. 

"Hey" she replied back, barely a whisper.

The stayed there like that for a few minutes, looking at each other. Both their eyes wondering, randomly locking every couple seconds. 

"Thank you for this" Elizabeth said finally breaking the silence. 

"It's my pleasure. Sometimes you're good company" he joked, she laughed. 

"The bubbles are a nice touch" she continued through giggles 

He moved his hands over the tubs edge to scoop up some of the bubbles before staring at them "I won't lie.. these were a mistake" he said as he clapped, sending the bubbles flying "I thought it was lavender oil, not lavender bubble bath" 

She was listening to him as she watched the bubbles slowly come back down to land with the rest of them "appreciated non the less" 

The silence coming back once again. Copia rolling both his sleeves up with his arms still over the edge as he continued fiddling with the bubbles. Elizabeth watched him. He had a look on his face that he has regularly, a look where he wants to say something but cant figure out the words. His brows furrowed and chewing on the inside of his lips, he looked at her briefly. Snapping his eyes back as he noticed her already looking. 

"About what I said earlier" he stilled his movements flicking his eyes to her and back "I meant it, but I feel the timing was off" 

"A little" she replied with a smile "but you have said it before, so really-" he cut her off 

"I wanted it to be special.. not slipping in the heat of the moment, or -" it was her turn to cut him off. Placing her wet hand on his forearm, using him for leverage as she leaned up. Quickly capturing his lips in hers. 

He was slow to respond, not expecting to be kissed at the moment. When he finally realised what was happening his closed his eyes, bringing his hand around to place on the back of her kneck, deepening the kiss. Shifting her body she brought both of her arms around him. 

After a few moments they broke away from each other to breathe. Keeping their eyes locked as their foreheads rested on each other. 

Elizabeth bought both of her hands to his cheeks, kissing him once more. This time with more passion. Slidding one hand to the back of his head she started to lean back, pulling him with her. He awkwardly rose from the floor, never breaking the kiss as his hand went to support himself on the other side of the tub. Slidding over the edge, both hands on either side to support him, his clothed body slipped under the water, coming to a stop as it rest on hers. Bringing his knees in, she lifted her hips so he could fit between her legs.

Pulling back he laughed, his hand coming to rest on her cheek "hi" he whispered 

"Hey" she whispered back before he kissed her again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation from the last chapter... Smutty chapter. Some thigh appreciation for a friend of mine @sweet-marionette <3 go check out her fics and her Tumblr ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited I apologise. One day I'll do one big edit when the story is done, but for now I feel like it would take me so long to get chapters out if I took my time and as someone who is an over thinker. Trust me it's better this way lmao

"You can't be comfortable?" Elizabeth said. Trailing her hands down the front of Copia's torso, running her fingers over the buttons of his wet shirt. 

"It's not too uncomfortable" Copia replied. Tilting his head back to kiss her jaw. 

After getting in the tub with her, filling dressed, they kissed for what felt like hours. Finally stopping for air Copia turned around, resting the full length of his body against hers. They just lay there, enjoying being pressed against each other once more.

"I suppose I should go get some work done today. I imagine it's still early enough in the afternoon to where I can get some work done" Copia threw puppy dog eyes at her 

"Yeah" Elizabeth replied, not attempting to hide the sadness in her voice. 

"You'll stay here, yes? Be here when I get back?" Copia sat forward, stretching his arms above his head. 

"Yes, of course. I got the whole day off to do nothing" she laughed.

Watching Copia attempt to peel his clothes off, as he dripped half the bath water over the floor was an hilarious sight. Elizabeth sat with her arms folded over the edge of the tub, watching intently as he struggled. 

"You know, if the clergy ever has a wet tee shirt contest, you should definitely enter" she remarked as he got the buttons of his shirt undone, leaving his white undershirt clinging to his body. Leaving nothing to the imagination. 

Copia just looked at her, a small smile on his face before he peeled it off over his head. Working his belt now he looked over at Elizabeth watching, cursing himself for feeling his cock twitch and the site of her watching him get undressed so intently. 

Sliding his pants and briefs down in one swift motion, the gasp from Elizabeth audible in the silence of the room. 

His cock now fully hard (it'd be half hard the whole time he was with her, her naked body on his back) was standing proud. 

"It's rude to stare, cara" he quipped, laughing, as he turned to walk into the other room. Elizabeth stood, wrapping a towel around her she was trying to decide which sight was better. Copia hard for her, or his ass and thighs as he walked away.

Walking out into the bedroom, he'd already put on a dry pair of briefs and did a little hop as he tried to pull his tight pants over his beautiful ass. Walking by him, she flopped down on the bed, not caring that her towel had opened, letting him get a sneak peak of her naked on his bed. 

Emerging from the bathroom completely dressed and with fresh makeup he noted how she hadn't moved, still laying there staring at the ceiling.

"You ever just think about how ugly penis' are?" She spoke out of nowhere, causing Copia to choke as he laughed. 

"Not really, no" he replied though giggles "as much as I love penis talk though, I must get to work" he walked over to her, slipping a thigh in-between her legs, resting the rest of his weight on his hands either side of her shoulders. 

"Cmere" she whispers as she grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down, crashing his lips into hers. It was not a gentle kiss, it was hard and full of passion. Swiping her tongue along his lip, he gladly deepened the kiss. Tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Copia too caught up in the feeling of her, didn't even register her hand creeping down his body until she was palming his half hard member. 

Pulling away to moan, he looked down at her hand, watching it as she worked him until he was fully erect again. A giggle from her pulled his attention back 

"What's so funny?" He asked, grinding his hips as her hand ran up and down his clothed shaft. 

"So desperate" was all she said, before taking his lips to taste his once more. 

Biting his lip he moaned into her mouth, his hips still moving in time with her hand. Giving his cock one last squeeze she pulled her hand away, smiling up at him as he whimpered at the loss. 

"Something to think about while you're working" she ran her fingers through his hair as he trailed kisses down her jaw and to her neck. 

"You're so cruel" he said raising up to a seating position with a groan. His hands running up and down her thighs.

"Some incentive to get your work done as soon as possible" she smiled at him, love filling her heart.

\----------

Copia was gone until well into the night, Working beyond the set hours. She wasn't shocked he was gone until nearly 9pm. She was more amazed he hadn't burst in here to ease his frustrations. Now admittedly she felt a little guilty, hoping he wasnt uncomfortable during the day with the tease she gave him earlier. 

Sitting in his bed in one of his shirts, reading a book she found tucked in one of his drawers, her heart skipped a beat when she heard the sound of the door opening. He slowly walked in, barely enough energy to lift his feet. He kicked his shoes off not caring where they landed. Walking over he flopped down next to her with no grace, causing them both to bounce from the impact. 

"Hi" he said, cracking an eye open to look at her. 

"You look tired" she replied as he yawned. 

Sitting up to undress, he rolled his head attempting to ease a pain that had developed in his neck from slouching over paper work all day. She noticed him groan as he slipped his shirt off. 

"You okay?" She said as he laid back, lifting his hips to slip off his pants.

"Just a little sore, too much paper work" he laid there with his legs dangling over the edge, just in black boxer briefs and socks. 

"Come, lay down on your stomach" she said as she patted next to her. Getting out from under the covers. 

He did as she asked. She got up sat on his lower back, her thighs either side of him. 

"Comfortable?" She leaned down to speak to him 

With eyes shut a small "mm" was all he let out. 

Her hands started to run along his neck, and shoulders. Pressing her thumbs down and rubbing them in circles he let out a moan of satisfaction. She continued her movements, running them down his shoulder blades, working wherever she felt a knot. His breathing started to even out as she noted he was enjoying what she was doing. Small groans let her know he was still conscious and hadnt fallen asleep yet. 

Moving her body further down his body, she worked his lower back, her thumbs providing pressure In hopes it was doing something. Unable to help herself she moved her hands lower, squeezing his ass 

"Ah, so it's one of those massages" he spoke, muffled by the pillow he was resting on. 

"Couldn't help myself" she replied. 

A small hum was all she got in return. 

Working lower down she was now massaging his thighs. God how she loved his thighs. Undoubtedly the best part of his body. Less of a massage now, she ran her hands up and down, nudging him to spread his legs so she could sit inbetween them. Unable to help herself she pressed a kiss to the inside of his right thigh, a small moan of acknowledgment. She did it again, this time sucking on the skin. This caused a loud moan from Copia. Spurred on by his noises, she did it again. 

Scrapping her teeth along his skin as she moved to a new spot she noticed his hips grind into matress below. Smirking she moved to his other thigh, biting down this time, his hips bucked with more force, running her tongue over the bite she couldn't help but be lost in the sounds he was making. 

Noticing now that his hips were grinding constantly now, she couldn't help but feel proud. Working him up so much, he couldn't help but hump the matress. 

"Such a needy man, can't even take a few kisses without humping the matress like a dog" she spoke, not meaning for it to sound quite as harsh as if did. 

But he didn't stop, he continued moving his hips as he moaned into the pillow below him. Gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white 

"Pl- please don't stop" he whimpered, muffled by the pillow. 

She continued kissing, sucking, and biting at the exposed skin of his thighs. His moans sounding more desperate now as she moved up. 

"Hips up" she said as she grabbed the waist band of his briefs, pulling them down his thighs as he did so

His underwear now discarded on the floor she had more room explore. Her hands moving to squeeze his ass, she noticed he never lowered his hips. Looking up from his skin, she noticed his left hand had made its way under him to pleasure himself. 

"I don't remember saying you could touch yourself" she bit his right cheek hard. He groaned long and loud as his hand went flying back up to grip the pillow. His hips going back to the matress for some much needed friction. 

"Good boy" she slapped him on the opposite cheek. Unable to help himself he continued rutting himself into the matress below. She was able to tell he was close, his breathing was coming out in hard pants as swear glistened his body. 

"Roll over" she commanded

With a hiss he lowered his chewed ass to the matress, Elizabeth straddled his thighs causing another hiss from pain. 

"Would you like me to continue my worship of your thighs, or would you like me to make you cum" she said as she trailed a finger up his throbbing cock 

"Please, I need- I need to cum. Please" he said panting. His cock looked swollen and painful. 

Leaning down she captured his lips, sucking on his tongue as he tried to deepen it. It was sloppy but such a turn on. She could feel her own slick running down her thighs as her hand went down to collect some of her own juices. She placed her slick hand on the base of his cock, working it up and down to get him nicely coated. 

"Please, I'm so close" his eyes were shut tightly, as he bucked up into her hand in and attempt to speed her up. 

Without a reply she did just that, speeding up the pace of her hand over his cock. Twisting her wrist as she got to the head. He was shaking below her, fucking into her hand as he whispered "fuck" over and over again. She pumped him as fast as she could, noticing the stutter of his rythym. His stomach tightened as he groaned long, spilling himself into her hand and over his stomach. 

She continued stroking him, milking every last drop he had to offer until he pulled her hand away from the sensitivity. 

"That was hot" she spoke after a few moments

He laughed and opened his eyes, completely spent he looked at her as she stayed there laying next to him. 

"I'm gonna go get something to clean you up." she said after a few minutes. 

"But.. you" he replied still trying to catch his breath. 

"This was just for you." she leaned over and kissed him softly before disappearing into the bathroom.


End file.
